Torn Apart
by BTRobsession
Summary: Sequal to Us and Them: What Else Could I Ask For. Everything seems to be going great for Logan and Kendall and their new babies. but what happens when Logan and one of the twins gets kidnapped? Will Kendall be able to rescue Logan and the baby?
1. Chapter 1

"Papa wake up!"

My eyes shot open as my son started to jump on me. For a two year old he was pretty strong. I rolled over on to my back and Chase crawled on to my stomach.

"Papa get up" he said.

I groaned. "Papa's too tired"

Chase climbed off the bed. "Daddy, papa wont wake up" he said as he ran out of the room.

I rolled back on to my side and tried to go back to sleep.

"Logie wake up"

I opened my eyes and turned on my back. Kendall was sitting on the foot of the bed.

"Kenny, I'm really tired. Can I please go back to sleep?" I asked.

"Logie, its almost noon, you need to get up. We promised to take the kids to the pool, remember?" Kendall asked.

"Kenny, I'm really tired" I said.

"Are you sick?" he asked.

"I don't think so. I just want to stay in bed" I said.

"Daddy, can we go to the park?" Chase asked.

"I thought you wanted to go swimming baby?" Kendall asked.

Chase's eyes lit up. "Can we do both?"

"If papa gets out of bed we can" Kendall said.

Chase turned back to me. "Please papa wake up"

I sighed. "Ok baby I'm up"

"Yay!" Chase said as he ran out of the room again.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I felt a little queasy, so I took some deep breaths.

"Babe, are you ok?" Kendall asked.

I nodded. "I'm fine"

"Alright. Come on then" Kendall said.

I got out of bed and went into the bathroom. I took a quick shower, then got dressed. I went into the living room and sat on the couch. Aria was watching SpongeBob and Kendall was putting Chase's shoes on.

"Where's James and Carlos?" I asked.

"They already went down to the pool" Kendall said.

I nodded. "Ok"

I started to feel sick again, so I took more deep breaths. The deep breathing wasn't working and I cupped my mouth. I stood up from the couch and ran to the bathroom. I leaned over the toilet and emptied all the contents from my stomach. After a few minutes, I stopped and leaned back against the wall.

"Logie are you ok?"

I looked up to see Kendall standing in the doorway. Chase was holding his hand.

"I don't know what came over me" I said.

"Maybe you should just rest. We can take the kids another time" Kendall said.

"No its ok" I said as I stood up. "We promised them"

"But Logie, if you're sick"

"No I'll be fine" I said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

We went back into the living room and I sat down on the couch.

"Do you want something to eat?" Kendall asked.

"No" I said.

"Logie, you need to eat something" he said.

"I'm not that hungry" I said.

"Can we go now?" Aria asked.

I nodded and stood up from the couch. I grabbed Aria's hand and Kendall took Chase's. We left the apartment and went down to the lobby. As we got closer to the pool, the kids got even more excited. We went out to the pool and towards out usual spots. James and Carlos were waiting for us on the lounge chairs.

"What took you guys so long?" Carlos asked.

"Logan, didn't want to get out of bed" Kendall said.

"You guys weren't up all night doing stuff, were you?" James asked.

"James!" Kendall said as he covered Chase's ears. "Not in front of the kids"

"Oops my bad" James said.

"Just be careful. I don't want them picking up bad language" Kendall said.

"They're going to pick it up eventually" James said.

"Yeah, well I don't want them to pick it up now. They're still innocent" Kendall said.

"Kendall, you're too protective" James said.

"No I'm not. I just want them to be safe at all times" Kendall said.

"You're protective" Carlos said.

"No I'm not. Right Logie?" Kendall asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Babe are you ok?" Kendall asked.

"My stomach is just acting up again" I said.

"Do you want to go back to the apartment?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I'll be fine"

"Ok" Kendall said.

"Daddy, can we go now?" Aria asked.

"Go where princess?" Kendall asked.

"In there" Aria said as she pointed at the pool.

"Ok baby, we can go swimming" Kendall said.

Aria smiled and clapped her hands. Kendall took Aria's sandals off, then he climbed into the pool. James picked Aria up, then carefully handed her to Kendall. Kendall held Aria protectively in his arms. I smiled and laid down on one of the lounge chairs. Chase started to whine as he saw his sister laughing and splashing in the water.

"Papa, I want to go to" he said.

"Hold on baby. Just let me rest for a minute ok" I said.

"I want to go now!" Chase said as he started to hit my stomach.

"Ow! Chase don't do that" I said.

"But I want to play too" he said.

"You will ok. Just give me a minute" I said.

"No!" Chase said.

I sighed and rubbed my head. "Chase you're giving me a headache"

"Ah the terrible twos" James said.

"You have no idea" I said.

"I can play with him if you want" Carlos said.

"Ok just be careful alright" I said.

"I will" Carlos said.

Carlos stood up from the chair and picked up Chase. Carlos carefully climbed into the pool and held Chase tightly. Chase was a little scared of the water at first, but he soon relaxed and started to enjoy himself. A smile spread across my face as I watched my kids play. It was a really cute scene.

"Logie, come in the water. Its feels nice" Kendall said.

"Sorry Kendall, but I'm good right where I am" I said.

Kendall frowned then turned back to Aria, who was giggling as she continued to splash in the water. I couldn't help but chuckle when Chase splashed Carlos in the face. It was really funny. I winced when I felt some slight stomach cramps.

"Dude, you ok?" James said.

I nodded. "Yeah"

I closed my eyes and tried to relax, but the pains in my stomach wouldn't let me.

"I'm gonna go inside ok" I said.

James nodded. "Ok"

I left the pool and went back up to the apartment. My stomach was still bothering me, so I thought it was because I haven't eaten anything. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a handful of crackers. I still wasn't that hungry, but I needed something in my stomach. I ate a few of the cracker, and I started to feel a little better. That is until I could feel the crackers start to come back up. I quickly ran into the bathroom and emptied my stomach once again. When I was finished, I rinsed my mouth of the foul taste.

I went into the living room and laid down on the couch. I closed my eyes and tried to take a nap. A few minutes later, the front door opened and I could hear Chase crying. I opened my eyes to see Kendall walk in, holding a crying Chase. James, Carlos and Aria were right behind Kendall.

I quickly sat up. "What happened?"

"When we were leaving the pool, Chase tripped and fell" Kendall said.

Chase wiggled in Kendall's arms, so Kendall set him down. Chase ran up to me and I quickly picked him up. I rocked him in my arms.

"Shh its ok" I said.

Chase continued to cry and I rubbed his back soothingly.

"Where does it hurt baby?" I asked.

He sniffed and pointed at his knee. "Here"

I looked down at his knee. The cut wasn't deep, it was just a scratch. But it could still get infected. I immediately went into doctor mode.

"Kendall, get me the first-aid kit" I said.

Kendall nodded and went into the bathroom. Chase still continued to cry.

"Its ok baby" I said.

Kendall returned with the first-aid kit and handed it to me. I opened it and pulled out the disinfectant spray. Chase's eyes widened when he saw the bottle of spray.

"Chase, I need you to look at me ok" I said.

Chase looked up at me, but when I went to spray his cut, he pushed me away.

"Here baby look at me" Kendall said as he grabbed Chase's hand.

Chase looked up at Kendall. Kendall distracted Chase by telling that we would all go to the park tomorrow. I took this as the opportunity to spray the cut. Chase screamed as I sprayed his knee. I quickly pulled out a Spiderman band-aid and put it on his cut. I gently kissed his knee.

"All better" I said.

Chase started to whimper and he rubbed his eyes.

"Come on baby. Nap time" Kendall said before taking Chase to our bedroom.

I sighed and laid back down. I always hated it when the kids got hurt. It made me feel like I wasn't doing a good job at protecting them. Kendall walked back into the living room and sat on the armrest of the couch.

"You ok Logie?" he asked.

"I just feel bad for Chase" I said.

"Its ok babe, he's fine now" Kendall said.

"Yeah, but I feel like its my fault" I said.

"Logie, stop blaming yourself whenever they get hurt. Kids fall all the time. Don't worry about it ok" he said.

I nodded. "Ok"

I winced when I felt another stomach cramp. I grabbed the sides of the couch and squeezed it.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"My stomach hurts" I said.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" he asked.

"No its probably nothing" I said.

But Logie, you threw up and now you're complaining about stomach pains. It has to be something" Kendall said.

"Maybe I'm….nah never mind" I said.

"Maybe you're what? Tell me" Kendall said.

"Maybe I'm pregnant" I said.

"Please tell me you're not" Kendall said.

"Well I don't know for sure. I'm just saying I could be" I said.

"Wait you're pregnant?" James asked.

"I thought you guys learned your lesson?" Carlos asked.

"I cant be pregnant though. You used protection this time" I said.

"Well can you find out for sure?" Kendall asked.

"I can take a pregnancy test" I said.

"Alright. I'll go get you one" Kendall said.

"Wait you? Isn't that a little weird?" I asked.

"Logie, right now I could care less. I'll be right back" he said.

Kendall went into our room to change. He came back a few minutes later, then left the apartment.

"What are you going to do if you're pregnant again?" James asked.

I sighed. "I don't know"

Kendall returned half an hour later and gave me the pregnancy test. I went into the bathroom to take the test. I set the test by the sink, then went out to the living room.

"Well?" Kendal asked.

"I have to wait five minutes" I said.

"I hope you're not pregnant" he said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm not ready for another baby. We have the twins and band to think about. I just think its too soon" Kendall said.

I sighed. "Yeah"

"Do you want another one?" he asked.

Well…I don't know. I mean you're right, its too soon. But maybe it wont be so bad to have another one" I said.

"Logie, we cant. We just don't have time. Lets just wait till we're older" Kendall said.

I nodded. "Ok"

I checked my watch and my five minutes were up. I went into the bathroom and picked up the test. I went back into the living room.

"What does it say?" Kendall asked.

I looked at the test and both relief and sadness washed over me. I wasn't pregnant.

"I guess we're not having another baby" I said.

Kendall sighed in relief. "That's good"

I shrugged. "Yeah I guess"

"I'm sorry babe." Kendall said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Its ok" I said.

We pulled apart and Kendall gave me a kiss on the forehead. Kendall led me to the couch and we sat down. Aria climbed into my lap and rested her head on my chest. I rubbed her back and she started to drift off to sleep. I was a little upset that I wasn't pregnant. I really love kids, and I thought it would be great to have another baby. But Kendall was right. It was too soon for one. We have to focus on the twins and the band. And having another baby would make everything more difficult. It was already difficult raising two babies and being in a band. But Kendall and I were making it work. I guess I don't need another baby right now. I already have two beautiful kids. What else could I possibly need.

**A/N: So this is the first chapter. i hope it wasnt bad. but the next chapter is going to be intense. i might update tomorrow, but since its my birthday tomorrow, i might not. i'm so excited. 17 baby! whoo hoo! ok i'm going now. hope the chapter was ok =D**


	2. Chapter 2

I groaned when my alarm clock went off. I turned the clock off, then I sat up. We had to be at the studio in an hour, and I wasn't so happy about that. I still wasn't feeling that good, but I had to go to work. Since I wasn't pregnant, I figured I just had the stomach flu.

"Kendall, wake up" I said as I gently shook him.

"Five more minutes, Logie" he said.

I rolled my eyes and shook him again, but he only groaned. I sighed and crawled on top of him. I pressed my lips to his and kissed him gently.

"Get up Kenny" I whispered.

"Only if I get another kiss" he said.

I chuckled and pressed my lips to his again. He flipped us over, so he was on top of me.

"Kenny, we need to get up now" I said.

"Hold on babe" he said.

Kendall started kissing me again, the he started kissing and sucking on my neck. I moaned and ran my fingers through his hair. I gasped when Kendall started to palm me.

"Kenny, we cant" I said.

"Why?"

"We have to meet Gustavo in an hour and the kids might be awake" I said.

Kendall sighed. "Fine"

"Maybe later" I said before giving him another kiss.

Kendall crawled off me, then I got out of bed. I went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. After I was finished and dressed, I went into the living room. I was surprised to see Carlos and the twins already up. Carlos was watching TV and Chase was sitting in his lap. Aria was laying on the floor coloring.

"Morning Logan" Carlos said.

I yawned. "Morning"

I sat down on the couch and Chase laid down in my lap. I started to play with his hair.

"I already fed the twins ok" Carlos said

"You didnt have to do that" I said.

"Its ok. I wanted to do it" he said.

"Thank you" I said.

"No problem" he said

"Here papa" Aria said as she handed me a drawing.

"Thank you sweetie" I said.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"I love it" I said.

She smiled. "I'm gonna make daddy one too"

"Make daddy what?" Kendall asked as he entered the living room.

"It's a surprise daddy" Aria said.

Kendall nodded then sat down next to me.

"Is James still asleep?" I asked.

"Yeah" Carlos said.

"Can you wake him? We have to go soon" I said.

Carlos nodded and went to wake James up.

"Wait, who's going to watch the kids?" I asked.

"My mom could. I don't think she is doing anything today" Kendall said.

I nodded. "Ok"

Mrs. Knight walked into the kitchen to serve herself a cup of coffee.

"Hey mom, can you watch the kids today?" Kendall asked.

"I'm sorry honey. I'm spending the afternoon with Tyler's mom. Katie has a play date" Mrs. Knight said.

"Mom, stop calling it a date. We are just going to a movie" Katie said as she walked into the living room.

"Well I still think its cute" Mrs. Knight said.

I sighed and turned to Kendall. "Now what?"

"I guess we're taking the kids with us" he said.

"But we're not going to get any work done, and what if Gustavo gets mad?" I asked.

"If he does, he does. He will just have to deal with it" Kendall said.

"Yeah I guess" I said.

"Don't worry about it babe" Kendall said.

I nodded. "Ok. I guess I'll get the kids ready"

I stood up from the couch, and took Aria and Chase into their bedroom. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt for Chase, and a purple spring dress for Aria. I got Chase dressed first, then he ran out of the room. I got Aria dressed, then I started to brush her hair. I put it up in little pigtails.

"Papa, where are we going?" Aria asked.

"You're going with daddy and I to work" I said.

"Is it fun?" she asked.

"Uh its pretty fun. Just really tiring" I said.

"Can we go to the park?" she asked.

"I don't know sweetheart. It depends ok" I said.

She looked down. "Ok"

I frowned. I never liked it when I upset my kids. It was just something I never liked doing.

"Tell you what. If daddy and I get out early, we'll go to the park" I said.

Aria's face lit up. "Really?"

I nodded. "Mhmm"

"Yay!" she said.

"But you also have to be good. Can you do that?" I asked.

Aria nodded her head. I smiled and gave her a kiss on the nose. She giggled and covered her face. I chuckled and picked her up. We went back into the living room, and I set her down.

"You ready to go?" I asked.

"No. James is getting ready" Kendall said.

"But we have to go now" I said.

"I know babe, but you know how James is" he said.

"Gustavo is going to get mad and…."

"Logie" Kendall said as he grabbed my shoulders. "Relax alright. Gustavo should understand"

I nodded. "Ok"

"Alright I look good" James said as he walked into the living room.

"Then lets go!" I said.

"Logan chill" James said.

"Lets just go" I said.

We all left the apartment, and headed over to Rocque Records. I was a little nervous because not only were we late, but the kids were coming with us. And I had a feeling Gustavo wasn't going to be so happy about that.

"What's this place daddy?" Chase asked as we entered the studio.

"This is Rocque Records baby" Kendall said.

"Is this where you work?" Chase asked.

Kendall nodded. "Yup"

"Are we still going to the park?" Aria asked.

"Only if you're good" I said.

"Dogs you're late" Gustavo said.

"Sorry. James was…." I started.

"I don't want to hear it. Just get to work" Gustavo said.

"Come on sweetie" I said as I took Aria's hand.

"Oh you brought the twins. They've gotten so big" Kelly said.

I nodded. "Yeah"

"Why did you bring the little monsters?" Gustavo asked.

"They're not monsters, and we didn't have a babysitter" I said.

"Just keep them away from me" Gustavo said.

"Hi" Aria said.

"Why is it talking to me?" Gustavo asked.

"She's just trying to be nice" I said.

"Well I don't like it" Gustavo said.

"You look funny" Aria said.

"Excuse me?" Gustavo asked.

"Gustavo, she didn't mean that. You know how kids are" I asked.

"Just keep it away from me, and get to work" Gustavo said.

I led the twins over to the couches and sat them down. I gave them a kiss on the head.

"I need you two to stay here and be good ok" I said.

"Can we go to the park now?" Chase asked.

"Soon ok. Just stay here and be good" I said.

"I'll watch them" Kelly said.

I nodded and went to the recording booth. Gustavo had us work on harmonies for a few hours, and everything seemed to be fine. The twins must've been behaving, because I didn't hear them make any noise, and Kelly never came running in to tell me they did something.

"Alright dogs, take a five minute break" Gustavo said.

"I'm gonna go check on the kids" I said.

"Ok" Kendall said.

I walked out of the sound booth and I could instantly hear screaming. I immediately ran towards the kids. Kelly was holding Aria, and Chase was running around and screaming.

"Please stop running" Kelly said

Aria started to kick and scream, so Kelly put her down. Aria ran into Gustavo's office.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know. They were sitting on the couch being good little angels, then this" Kelly said.

I heard a crash come from Gustavo's office, so I ran in there. Aria was sitting on the floor crying. One of Gustavo's music awards was laying right next to her. It was broken.

"Sweetie what happened?" I asked as I ran up to her.

"I falled" she said.

I picked her up and tried to calm her down. "Shh its ok"

"Logie, what happened?" Kendall asked as he ran into the office.

"Aria accidentally knocked one of Gustavo's awards, and she hurt herself" I said.

"Daddy!" Aria said as she reached out towards Kendall.

"I'm here princess" Kendall said as he took Aria in his arms.

I couldn't help but feel hurt. Aria would rather have Kendall then me. I used to think that she hated me, and now it seemed like it was true. She never did seem to like me. It was always Kendall she wanted. They were really close. Sometimes I would get a little jealous because of their relationship. It just seemed like sometimes, Kendall loved Aria more them me. I knew it couldn't be true though. He loved all of us equally. I just wish he would show it. I snapped out of it when Chase ran up to me.

"Papa!" he said.

I picked him up. "What's wrong baby?"

"Gustabo is coming" he said.

"What did the little monsters do now?" Gustavo asked.

He gasped when he saw his award laying on the floor.

"What happened to my award?" he asked.

"Gustavo, it was an accident. Aria didn't mean to and she…" I started.

"Get them out of here!" Gustavo yelled.

"I'm really sorry" I said.

"Sorry? You're sorry? All your kids have done is destroy things. They are just as bad as you dogs" Gustavo said.

"Gustavo, they're just kids" Kendall said.

"They are not kids. They are evil little demons" Gustavo said.

Chase whimpered and buried his face into my chest.

"Its ok baby" I said.

"They're not demons, Gustavo" Kendall said.

Gustavo laughed. "Not demons? They are to demons. I told you to get rid of them. All they do is break everything and try to ruin the band"

"Then fine. We'll leave" I said.

"I don't want you gone. I just want them" Gustavo said.

"Well I don't want to be in place where my kids aren't welcome. I'm leaving" I said before walking out of the office.

"Is everything ok?" James asked.

"I don't want to be here right now" I said.

"So we're leaving?" Carlos asked.

"Yup" I said.

"Logie wait" Kendall said.

"No. I'm sick of him treating our kids bad. I just want to go home" I said.

Kendall nodded. "Ok"

We left Rocque Records, and went back to the Palm Woods.

"Can we still go to the park papa?" Aria asked as we entered the apartment.

"I don't know. You disobeyed me" I said.

"Please papa. I sorry" she said.

I sighed and sat down on the couch. Aria grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Please papa" she said.

"Come on Logan. Take them to the park" James said.

I sighed and looked down at Aria. She was giving me her best sad puppy dog face. That was something she obviously got from Kendall.

"Ok we'll go" I said.

"Yay!" Aria said.

"So we're going to the park?" Kendall asked.

"Yea I guess" I said.

"You guys wanna come?" Kendall said.

"Nah we're gonna go down to the pool" James said.

"Have fun though" Carlos said.

I nodded and stood up from the couch. Kendall grabbed Aria's hand and I took Chase's. we left the Palm Woods and went to the park. Aria and Chase's face lit up when they saw the playground.

Chase gasped. "There is a bigger swirly slide papa"

"Do you want to go on it?" I asked.

Chase nodded his head. I took his hand and climbed up to the slide with him. Chase sat in between my legs, and I held on to him tightly as we went down the slide.

"Again" Chase said.

We went down the slide at least five more times.

"Again. Again" Chase said.

"How about you play on something else" I said.

Chase nodded and ran to the sand box. Kendall placed Aria with chase, then we sat down on a bench.

"You tired already?" Kendall asked.

"A little" I said.

"We'll let them play for another hour, then we can go home" Kendall said.

I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder. I watched as Chase and Aria played together in the sandbox. After a few minutes, my eyes closed. My eyes shot open when I heard Chase crying. Kendall and I ran over to the twins, and I kneeled down beside Chase.

"Baby, what happened?" I asked.

Chase whimpered and pointed at Aria.

"Did you hit your brother?" I asked.

Aria frowned. "No"

"Tell me the truth. I promise I wont get mad" I said.

"He took my toy" she said.

"Aria, you don't hit your brother ok. Say you're sorry" I said.

She shook her head.

"Aria, I'm going to count to three. One…two….three. Say you're sorry" I said.

"No!" she said.

"Aria, say it now" I said.

"No!" Aria said as she hit me in the face.

I grabbed her hand and slapped it. But not that hard. Aria started to cry and Kendall picked her up.

"Logie, you didn't have to hit her. She probably didn't mean it" Kendall said.

"Didn't mean it? Did you not see what she just did?" I asked.

"Logie, she is just a baby" Kendall said.

"She still needs discipline. And you never punish her" I said.

"I do punish her" he said.

"No you don't. You punish Chase, but never her. Just because she is your princess, doesn't mean she should get away with everything" I said.

"Well what about you? You treat Chase better then her" Kendall said.

"That's a lie. I try to treat them both the same" I said.

"Yeah, you try. But yet you still treat Chase better" he said.

"Kendall just…."

"Just what Logan?"

"Leave me alone" I said

"So now you're mad?" Kendall asked.

"Just leave me alone, Kendall" I said.

"Why Logie? Shouldn't we talk about this?" he asked.

"There's nothing to talk about. You just have fun with your little princess" I said.

"Why are you getting mad? Are you jealous of her?" Kendall asked.

"Well maybe if you didn't treat her better then everyone else, then I probably wouldn't be mad" I said.

"Logie, are you hearing yourself right now? I do treat everyone the same" Kendall said.

"I don't want to hear it, Kendall. I'm going to take Chase for a walk, and I will see you later" I said as I picked Chase up.

"Logie…."

I shook my head and walked away.

"Papa, where are we going?" Chase asked.

"For a walk baby" I said.

I held Chase's hand tightly as we walked through the park. I just needed to get away from all the noise, and especially Kendall. I cant believe he said that I don't treat the kids the same. He was the one who treats Aria better then Chase. It even seemed like he treated her better then me. It was stupid for me to get jealous over my own daughter, but I couldn't help it. It was something I couldn't control.

Chase and I continued to walk farther and farther into the park. I didn't care where we were going. I just needed to get away from everything. I sat down on a bench, and Chase played in the grass. I had a feeling we went a little too deep into the park, but right now I didn't care. I could find my way back. I closed my eyes and listened to Chase's soft giggling. After a few minutes, it got quiet. I opened my eyes to see that Chase was gone.

"Chase? Chase where are you?"

I started to panic. I stood up from the bench and went looking for him.

"Chase? Please answer me baby"

The sun was starting to set, and I was getting even more worried.

"Chase! Chase where are you?"

"Are you looking for him?"

I turned around to see a young woman holding Chase. She looked to be in her early twenties and she had black wavy hair.

"Oh my god Chase" I said.

The women set Chase down, and he ran over to me. I picked him up and hugged him tightly.

"Don't ever run off like that again" I said.

Chase nodded. "I wont papa"

I turned back to the woman. "Thank you" I said.

"Don't mention it. My name's Ella by the way" she said.

"I'm Logan, and I guess you've already met Chase" I said.

Ella chuckled. "He's so cute. He looks just like you"

"Thank you. Um do you know how to get out of here?" I asked.

"Yeah, you go that way and it should get you out" Ella said as she pointed to a trail.

I nodded. "Thank you"

"Take care" she said.

"You too" I said.

I started following the trail, but the whole way I was getting an uneasy feeling. It was starting to get dark, so I picked up the pace a little bit. I really wanted to get home. I hated the park after dark. It was just a scary and dangerous place.

"Papa, I'm tired" Chase said.

"Go to sleep baby, we're almost home" I said.

Chase nodded and rested his head on my shoulder. I could soon hear him snoring softly. The more I followed the trail, the more I got nervous. I had the feeling someone was following me, but I tried to ignore it. I felt like turning back, but I trusted Ella. Call me crazy for trusting someone I just met, but Ella did find Chase. So I had to trust her.

I stopped walking when I heard voices up ahead. I thought I was getting closer to the entrance to the park, so I kept walking. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw three men. They looked like the type of guys you don't want to mess with.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't big time faggot"

I recognized that voice. It was the same voice that terrorized me two years ago. It was the same man who tried to kill me.

"I've been expecting you Logan" he said.

"W-what do you want?" I asked.

"Why are you so scared Logan? I haven't hurt you yet" he said.

"Please just leave me alone" I said as I backed away slowly.

"Why should I? Its your fault I was thrown in jail. My life was ruined because of you, and I want my revenge" he said.

"Papa?" Chase asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Shh its ok baby" I said.

"Aw you brought your little one. This night just keeps getting better for me" the man said.

"Please don't hurt us. I never meant for anything to happen to you" I said.

"Yet it still happened. I'm not letting you get away with this so easy, Logan" he said.

"Please I'll give you anything. Just don't hurt my baby" I said.

The man chuckled, then turned to the other men. He whispered something and the other guys nodded. I started to back away even more when the two other men started coming towards me. One tried pulling Chase out of my arms.

"No!" I screamed.

The third guy grabbed me, while the other took Chase away from me.

"No!" I screamed.

"Papa!" Chase cried.

"No! Chase!" I said.

I started fighting back. I needed to get to my baby. I was punching and kicking as hard as I could. I elbowed the guy in the stomach, and he let me go. I ran over to the other guy and tried to get Chase. I felt something hit the back of my head. Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kendall's POV**

I was so upset with Logan. He was acting so stupid and immature. I didn't understand why he was acting this way. He didn't have to act jealous because of my relationship with Aria. I loved Logan and the twins both the same. But I guess Logan couldn't see that.

"Daddy, is papa mad?" Aria asked.

"No he's just…um…. He's fine ok princess" I said.

She nodded. "Ok"

I grabbed Aria's hand. "Come on, lets go home"

We left the park and went back to the Palm Woods. I was hoping Logan was already up in the apartment. He said he was going to take a walk, then he would meet me at home. I was just hoping that he got back ok and that he wasn't mad anymore. I always hated it when we fought, it wasn't good for our relationship. Or any relationship really.

"Hey, how was the park?" James asked as Aria and I entered the apartment.

"It was ok I guess" I said.

Aria let go of my hand and ran over to the couch. Carlos picked her up and set her in his lap.

"Did you guys have fun?" Carlos asked.

"Um I don't know. Logan and I got into a little fight" I said.

"I'm sorry man. He'll calm down though" James said.

"Yeah I guess. He did take walk to do that" I said.

"That explains why he's not home yet" James said.

"Wait he's not home?" I asked.

James shook his head. "No. we got back a couple of hours ago, and he still hasn't shown up"

"Have you tried calling him?" I asked.

"No. I thought he was with you and that you guys were busy" James said.

"I'll call him then" I said.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Logan's number. The phone rang and rang and rang, but Logan never answered. After a few minutes, I got his voicemail. I sighed in frustration and hung up the phone. I figured he was still mad at me, so that's why he wasn't answering his phone. He was really immature sometimes.

"He didn't answer?" James asked.

I shook my head. "No. It went straight to his to voicemail."

"Maybe he's busy or something" Carlos said.

"Or something happened" I said.

"I bet he's fine" Carlos said.

"Then how come he isn't answering his phone?" I asked.

"Maybe he is still mad and he doesn't want to talk to you right now" James said.

"Yeah, but what if something bad happened?" I asked.

"Kendall, Logan's fine" James said.

"What if he got lost or something" I said.

"Kendall, this is Logan we're talking about here. He knows how to do everything, and I sure as hell know that he can get out of a park. He's fine" James said.

I sighed. "Yeah you're right"

"Just don't worry about it. He'll be home soon" James said.

I nodded. "Ok"

Aria rubbed her eyes. "Daddy, I'm sleepy"

"Ok baby" I said.

Carlos handed me Aria and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Say goodnight to uncle James and Carlos" I said.

Aria waved. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight Aria" James said.

"Sleep tight. I'll play with you tomorrow ok" Carlos said.

I took Aria into the bedroom and laid her in her bed. I tucked her in, then kissed her goodnight. I made sure to put the safety rails up, so she wouldn't fall off the bed.

"Goodnight daddy" she said.

"Goodnight princess" I said.

I gave her another kiss, then she closed her eyes. I turned the night light on, then closed the door halfway. I went back into the living room and sat on the couch. My eyes closed for a minute, but I quickly opened them.

"Kendall, maybe you should go to bed. You look really tired" James said.

"I'm ok. I want to wait up for Logan anyway" I said.

"He's fine Kendall. Don't worry about it" James said.

"Its hard James. Logan and Chase are out there, and I don't know were they are" I said.

"Kendall, they're going to be ok. Just get some sleep. You need it" James said.

"I know I do, but I cant sleep unless I know Logan and Chase are ok" I said.

James nodded then stood up from the couch. "I'm gonna go to bed ok"

"Ok good night" I said.

James and Carlos said goodnight, then went to their shared room. I sighed and covered my face with my hands. Logan and Chase wasn't home yet, and I was getting worried. James told me they were ok, but I was finding it hard to believe. If Logan was ok, he would've been home by now. He wasn't the type to stay out late. So him not being here, worried me. I needed to make sure he was ok. I pulled out my phone, and called him again. The phone continued to ring, but he never answered. I sighed and placed my phone on the coffee table.

I was getting even more worried. My Logie and baby were out there somewhere, but I had no idea where they were.

I kept telling myself that they were ok, but I wouldn't believe it. I had a feeling something terrible happened to them, but I didn't know what. So many thoughts were going through my mind. What if Logan got lost and didn't know his way back? What if he was jumped by a gang and Chase and him were hurt?

I shook my head from these thoughts. Logan would know exactly what to do if he got into a bad situation. Of course Logan never did good under pressure and he got a little scared sometimes. But if anything did happen, his parental instincts would kick in.

I laid my head back against the couch and closed my eyes. I didn't want to go to sleep just yet. I wanted to wait up for Logan and Chase. Then I would be able to go to sleep. I turned the TV on, and tried to stay awake. Nothing was really on at this time, but I still tried my best to stay awake. No matter how bad I wanted to go to sleep, I wouldn't let it take over. I needed to stay awake just in case Logan came back

After a few minutes, I couldn't fight the need to sleep anymore. I laid down and closed my eyes. Logan and Chase were probably ok. And when I wake up tomorrow, they will be here and everything will be ok.

**A/N: I am so sorry this chap was bad and short. the next chapter wont be so long either, but i cant think of any ideas. i have a few for Logan, but not Kendall. so if anyone as any ideas please message me. i really need something! ok im gonna go now. i might post the next chap later. bye for now =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Logan's POV**

My eyes slowly fluttered open, and I looked around. I was laying on the floor and was in a pretty big room. It looked somewhat like a basement to me. The room was dark, except for a small light in the middle of the room. The room had a musty odor and it was a little chilly.

I sat up and my head started to throb. I gently rubbed the back of my head. There was a bump and a little bit of dried blood. Everything immediately came flooding back. I remembered everything from going to the park to getting knocked out.

"Papa?"

"Chase? Baby where are you?" I asked.

I heard movement in the corner, then Chase appeared. When he saw me, he ran over to me. I quickly wrapped him in my arms.

"Are you ok baby?" I asked.

"It hurts papa" he said.

"What does?" I asked.

He sniffed. "My arm"

"Let me see" I said.

Chase gave me his left arm, and I looked at it. His arm was a little red and he had a few bruises. I gently touched his arm and he whimpered.

"I'm sorry baby" I said.

Chase sniffed. "It hurts papa"

I gently placed him in my lap. "I know baby, I know. But everything is going to be ok"

Chase snuggled into my arms and I kissed the top of his head. He whimpered and I rocked him gently in my arms. Chase started to calm down after a few minutes. I looked up when the door to the room opened. The man who kidnapped us walked in. I held onto Chase tighter. I didn't want this man to hurt my baby again.

"Ah you're awake. Have a nice nap?" the man asked.

I looked back down at Chase and held on to him tighter. Chase whimpered and I kissed the top of his head.

"Shh its ok baby" I whispered as I rubbed his back.

"Aw such a cute family moment. Too bad it has to end" the man said.

He walked over to me, and I held Chase closer to my chest. The man reached out and touched Chase on the leg. Chase squirmed and started to cry.

"Don't touch him!" I snapped.

"Very protective I see. But what are you going to do when you cant protect him?" the man asked.

I glared at him and held Chase tighter in my arms. I didn't trust this man one bit. He almost tried to kill my babies before they were born, and I wasn't going to let him get that chance now. I promised to protect my babies from everything. Even if it meant sacrificing myself.

The man reached out for Chase again, but I quickly blocked Chase with my arms. I didn't want my baby to get hurt anymore. It was already my fault this happened to us and that his arm was hurt. I was going to make sure nothing else bad happens to him.

"You know Logan, you better respect me. Because if you keep acting the way you are now, I wont be so nice to you" the man said.

"How are you being nice?" I asked.

"I haven't killed you yet" the man said.

My eyes widened and the man chuckled. He left the room, slamming the door hard behind him. I had a feeling I was going to die here. No one knew where Chase and I were. My friends would never find us, and that scared me. I bet Kendall was freaking out because I wasn't home. He probably didn't know what to do.

But then again, maybe he was still mad at me. Maybe he didn't care that Chase and I were missing. He never seemed to care for us anyway. Aria was always the one he seemed to care more about. Maybe it was a good thing Chase and I weren't there. At least now Kendall could be happy with his little princess.

He never really needed me. He was actually better off without me. It was my fault that we had to deal with a lot of drama in the past. I knew Kendall couldn't handle it sometimes, so maybe it was better if I just disappeared. At least Kendall's life would be a lot easier.

But I couldn't leave. Chase needed me and I cant just leave him. I was going to try my best to get us out of here alive. I wasn't ready to leave my baby. He needed me and I needed him. And I'm not going to leave him for any reason.

Chase whimpered and I looked down at him. He was shivering, so I held him closer to me. I took my hoodie off, and wrapped Chase in it. I gently rocked him in my arms.

"I'm scared papa" he said.

"I know baby. I am too" I said.

"I want to go home" he said.

"We will ok. Just hang in there" I said.

Chase yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Go to sleep baby" I said.

He shook his head.

"Its ok. I'm here to protect you. Just go to sleep ok" I said.

Chase nodded and rested his head on my chest. I rubbed his back soothingly, but he still wouldn't fall asleep. I started to hum Halfway There to him. After a few minutes, Chase's eyes started to flutter, then they closed. I continued to rub his back and hum to him. I could hear him snoring softly, and I kissed the top of his head.

I made sure to stay awake. Even though I was really tired, I couldn't let sleep take over. I needed to stay awake, so I could keep an eye on Chase. It was just too risky to fall asleep. That man could come back, and I didn't want him to hurt my baby.

I held onto Chase and listened to his soft breathing. The whole night I was hoping and praying that we would be okay.

**A/N: Sorry again for the short chapter. i will update when i think of some ideas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kendall's POV**

"Daddy?"

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I saw Aria standing next to me. I yawned and sat up.

"What is it princess?" I asked.

"I'm hungry" she said.

I nodded. "Ok baby"

I stood up from the couch and went into the kitchen. I started to make some oatmeal for Aria.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Yeah baby" I said.

"Where's papa?" she asked.

"What?"

"Where's papa? I cant find him" Aria said.

"He's still not home?" I asked.

Aria shrugged. I gave Aria her oatmeal, then I went into Logan's and my shared room. I was expecting to see Logan and Chase asleep, but they weren't there. I started to panic. Logan and Chase still weren't home, so something bad had to have happened. I had no idea what to do. My brain seemed to be shutting down or something. I couldn't believe that my Logie and baby were gone.

I sat on the bed and tried to think. I thought maybe he left because he was still mad at me, and he just needed to get away for a while. But if he was leaving, he would've came back to get some of his things. But James and Carlos said Logan never returned to the apartment, so that couldn't have been it. I couldn't figure out where he was, and that scared me. I did have a feeling that something bad happened, and now it seemed like it was true.

I covered my face with my hands. My Logie and baby were missing and I didn't know what to do. I had to call for help. That was the only thing I can do. I felt absolutely awful right now. All of this was my fault. If I never would've gotten upset with Logan, then he wouldn't have left. Its my fault two of the most important people in my life were missing. I hated myself so much right now. I could've went out last night to look for them, but I thought they were ok. But I was wrong. They were gone and it was all my fault.

I promised to protect Logan and the babies at all times. I even promised that to Logan's parents. But I broke that promise to not only his parents, but to myself.

"Kendall, are you ok?"

I looked up to see James standing in the doorway, looking worried.

"He's gone James" I said.

"What? Who is?" James asked.

"Logan. He's gone" I said.

"He didn't come home?" James asked.

I shook my head. "He's not here and neither is Chase"

"Kendall, just calm down ok. He's probably…..uh…he's….." James said.

I stood up from the bed. "See even you don't know where he is!"

James grabbed my shoulders. "Kendall, you need to calm down"

"I cant James! My son and boyfriend are missing. I cant fucking calm down!" I yelled.

I collapsed on the bed and covered my face with my hands. James sat down next to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Its ok Kendall" he said.

I shook my head. "No its not James. They probably got kidnapped and I need to find them"

"How do you know they were kidnapped? Maybe something else happened" James said.

"That has to be it. I did have a feeling something bad happened to them. This is all my fault" I said.

"No its not ok. We'll find them and then everything will be ok" James said.

"What if we cant find them? They could be anywhere" I said.

"Kendall, stop thinking negative. We are going to find them" James said.

I nodded. "Ok"

"Just relax and we'll figure this out" James said.

"I have to go look for him" I said.

"You cant go alone. I'll help you" James said.

"No its ok. I'll be right back" I said.

I stood up from the bed and went back into the living room. I grabbed my jacket, then headed towards the door.

"Daddy, where are you going?" Aria asked.

"I'll be back ok" I said.

"Can I go with you?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I need you to stay here and play with uncle James and Carlos ok"

"Are you going to find papa?" she asked.

I nodded. "Mhmm. Now just stay here and be a good girl"

"Ok. Bye daddy" Aria said.

"Bye princess." I said.

I left the apartment and went down to the lobby. I was so scared about all of this. Now usually I'm not the type that gets scared that easily, but not having my Logie or baby terrified me. I needed them here with me. They are my everything. I cant live without them. I needed them more then anything else in the world. I was going to make sure I brought them back and that they were ok. I was just hoping that they were alright. If anything else happened to them, I would never forgive myself. It was my job to protect them, and right now I wasn't doing a good job.

"Kendall"

I turned around to see Camille coming towards me. Part of me wanted her to go away. She was just going to slow me down, and I cant waste any time right now. But another part of me wanted to know what she wanted to talk to me about it. Maybe she knew where Logan and Chase were. Logan and Camille are really good friends, so maybe she knew something I didn't.

"Hey" I said.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" she asked.

"Camille, have you seen Logan?" I asked.

"No I haven't. Why?" she asked.

"He never came home last night and I'm afraid something bad happened to him" I said.

"Where did you see him last?" Camille asked.

"Yesterday at the park. We got into a fight and he left with Chase. And they haven't been back since" I said.

"And you've looked everywhere?" she asked.

"That's what I'm doing now. I'm going back to the park to look" I said.

"I'll come with you" Camille said.

"No its ok. I've got it" I said.

"Kendall, Logan is my friend too and I should help look for him. So I'm going" she said.

"Ok fine" I said.

We left the Palm Woods and went to the park. There wasn't that many people, so I made it easier to look for any clues.

"Ok where were you guys yesterday?" Camille asked.

"We were by the playground, then Logan walked off." I said.

"Ok I'll check the playground, and you go in the direction Logan went" she said.

I nodded and we split up. While Camille checked around the playground, I headed in the direction Logan went in yesterday. I made sure to keep my eyes opened for anything. I started following a path for a few minutes, then the path ended. I looked around and noticed I went a little too deep into the park. I had a feeling Logan went this way too, but I needed more clues. I looked around until something caught my eye. There was small drops of something on the pavement. I kneeled down next to one of the spots to get a better look. I was shocked when I realized it was blood.

This could really be anyone's blood or even a small animal. But I had a feeling it was Logan's blood. He had to have been kidnapped. He probably got beat up, then taken somewhere.

I felt tears come to my eyes and I covered my face with my hands. This was all my fault. It was my fault Logan and Chase were in danger. If we never got into that stupid fight, then none of this would've happened. Logan and Chase would be safe at home if we never got into that argument. But nothing turned out that way. Instead Logan and Chase were out there somewhere. Probably scared out of their minds. But I was going to bring them back.

"Kendall, are you ok?"

I looked up to see Camille standing next to me.

I shook my head. "They were kidnapped"

"W-what? How do you know that?" Camille asked.

"That has to be the only explanation for their disappearance. I even found his blood" I said.

Camille looked down and gasped. She looked back up at me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Kendall, you cant assume this is Logan's. It could be anyone's" Camille said.

"No it is his. I just know it. I have to find him" I said.

"You will ok, but you cant do this alone" Camille said.

"I don't know what to do. I'm so scared Camille" I said.

She pulled me into a hug. "I know. I am too, but we're going to find them ok"

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Lets go back to the Palm Woods, then we'll call the police" she said.

I nodded. "Ok"

Camille helped me up, then we went back to the Palm Woods.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR.

"Well, what did they say?" I asked.

I was sitting on the couch with Aria in my lap, while James and Carlos were in the kitchen. Camille had just called the police, and I needed to know what they said.

"They said that they will do their best to help us" Camille said.

"This is all my fault" I said.

"Kendall, this is not your fault. No one knew this was going to happen" Camille said.

"Yeah, but all of this could've been prevented" I said.

"Everything is going to be fine. The police are going to find Logan and Chase, and they're going to be ok" Camille said.

I nodded. "Ok"

"Call me if you hear anything else" she said.

"Ok" I said.

Camille left the apartment, and I turned to face James and Carlos. They both looked really scared and worried. But they could never feel the pain I was feeling right now. The love of my life and my baby were out there, and I couldn't help them. That was one of my worst fears. To not be there for Logan or anyone I loved when they really needed me. It was something I never wanted to go through. But yet, I was going through it now.

"I'm gonna take a nap ok" I said.

James and Carlos nodded. I stood up from the couch and took Aria into the bedroom with me. We laid down on the bed and she snuggled closer to me. Right now all I wanted to do was sleep. I wanted to help out more, but Camille said there was nothing else I could do. It was up to the police to bring my Logie and Chase home. I just hope they can.

"Daddy?" Aria asked.

"Yes baby" I said.

"When is papa and Chase coming home?" she asked.

"They're coming home soon ok" I said.

"Ok" she said.

Aria snuggled closer to me and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"Is papa ok?" she asked.

I nodded. "Mhmm"

"I hope so" she said.

"Me too princess. Me too"


	6. Chapter 6

**Logan's POV**

My eyes shot open when I heard the door to the room open. I didn't even remember falling asleep, but I guess I did. I didn't mean to fall asleep, but I was so tired that I needed to rest. I really needed to stay up, so that I could make sure Chase was ok.

I looked down at Chase's sleeping form. His head was resting on my chest and he was clutching the hoodie I wrapped him in. We really needed to get out of here, before things got worse. And that's what I was afraid of.

I looked up when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I held Chase tighter in my arms when the man appeared. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen to either Chase or me, but I was going to make sure that didn't happen. I was going to protect my baby.

"Are you going to respect me today, Logan?" the man asked.

I looked down when Chase started to wiggle in my arms. I kissed his head and rocked him gently. I knew it was a bad idea to look away from my kidnapper, but I couldn't look at him. I didn't want him to see how afraid he made me. He might just hurt Chase or me, and I didn't want that to happen.

"Answer me damn it!" the man said.

I jumped and looked back up at the man. I could see the anger in his eyes, and I was scared.

"Answer me you faggot" he said.

I looked down and kept my eyes on Chase. I couldn't look up. I just couldn't. I closed my eyes and rested my chin on top of Chase's head. I was so scared right now. I wanted Kendall so much right now, but he wasn't here. Even though he promised to protect us at all times, he wasn't keeping that promise.

Chase wiggled in my arms and I opened my eyes. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he yawned.

"Papa?" he asked.

"I'm here baby. I'm here" I said.

"Aw is your little one scared? Well I don't blame him. Wait till he sees what's in store for him" the man said.

"Please don't hurt him" I said.

"And why not Logan?" he asked.

"He didn't do anything to you. Just take me instead" I said.

"Hmm" the man said as he rubbed his chin. "I did have a few things planned for you"

"Please leave us alone" I said.

"I cant do that Logan. You deserve everything that is coming to you. I guess you shouldn't have had me thrown in jail" he said.

"I didn't mean to!" I yelled.

The man raised his hand and slapped me across the face. I hissed in pain and Chase started to cry.

"I told you to respect me" the man said.

"Just let us go" I said.

The man laughed. "Let you go? Now why the hell would I do that? I've been waiting for you Logan, and I'm not letting you go so easily"

"Please just let us go. You don't have to do this" I said.

"Oh but I do Logan. Its on fair, don't you think?" he asked.

"Please" I said.

"Stop begging. Its not going to do you any good. I'm still going to hurt you" the man said.

"Please don't hurt my baby. Please don't hurt him" I said as I hugged Chase tightly.

The man kneeled down in front of me. "I wont hurt him Logan. I only want you. But if it means hurting your baby hurts you, then…"

"No! Please don't hurt him. Just take me" I said.

"You are making this very easy for me, Logan. Thank you" he said.

I looked down and tried to concentrate on Chase. I didn't want to leave him, but I knew if I didn't listen to the man, then he would hurt my baby. And I didn't want that to happen. I held on to Chase tighter and I could feel tears falling down my face.

The man stood up, then went back upstairs. I had a feeling he was going to come back. He was going to hurt me. I just knew it. The door opened again and I looked up. The man appeared again, but someone else was with him. It was a young women with black wavy hair. It was Ella.

The man whispered something to Ella, and she nodded. She walked up to me and tried to take Chase out of my arms. Chase started crying and I held on to him tighter.

"No! don't hurt him" I screamed.

I tried to keep Chase in my arms, but Ella wouldn't let go. The man walked over and pulled me away from Chase. He started to drag me away.

"Papa!" Chase cried.

"No!" I screamed as I tried to escape the mans grip on me.

The man dragged me up the stairs and away from my baby. He picked me up and carried me over his shoulder. I was kicking and screaming, but it wasn't do any good. He threw me into a bedroom, and I hit the floor hard. I groaned in pain and tried to get up. I managed to pull myself to my feet.

"You're strong Logan. But how strong are you? I guess I will find out" the man said.

He walked over to me and grabbed me by my shirt.

"Are you sure you want me to hurt you?" he asked.

I didn't answer him. Even if I did say anything to him, he wouldn't listen to me. He was going to hurt me no matter what.

"I'll take that as a yes" he said.

He raised his fist and hit me in the face. The impact of the punch caused me to fall back to the floor. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. I just laid on the floor, wanting all of this to be over.

"Come on Logan, fight back. Show me how strong you really are" the man said.

He picked me up, then hit me in the face again. I could immediately taste blood in my mouth. I got punched over and over again in the face. He threw me to the floor and started kicking me in the side. I let out a scream of pain as he continued to kick me.

After a few minutes, he stopped kicking me. I tried with all my might so stand up. I wasn't going to show this man that I was weak. I managed to pull myself up halfway, but the man kicked me hard in the stomach. I let out a scream of pain and clutched my stomach. A sharp pain immediately ran though my lower abdomen. I got kicked a few more times in the stomach and face, then it was all over.

The man picked me up and took me down stairs. He opened the door to the basement and threw me down the stairs. I hit the floor with a giant thud. I was picked up again, then thrown in the middle of the room.

"Papa!" Chase said as he ran up to me.

I tried to get up, but my body was aching. I cried out when another sharp pain ran through my stomach. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to go away. I heard the man and Ella leave the room, leaving Chase and I alone. I flinched when Chase put his hand on my back. I groaned and rolled over on to my side.

"Papa, are you ok" Chase asked.

"I'm ok baby" I said.

Chase laid down next to me and I wrapped my arms around him. Chase snuggled closer to me and I held him tightly. My body was in so much pain, that it was becoming too much to handle. I winced when I felt another pain shoot through my stomach. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to take over.

I may be in pain, but I was glad at least Chase wasn't. I was going to make sure nothing happens to him. I was going to protect him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kendall's POV**

"Kendall. Kendall wake up"

My eyes fluttered open and I turned on to my back. James was standing next to me.

I yawned and sat up. "What is it?"

"The police are here and they want to talk to you" James said.

"Did they say anything?" I asked.

James shook his head. "Not yet"

I nodded and got out of bed. I went into the living room to see a police officer waiting for me.

"Kendall Knight?" he asked.

I nod. "Yes"

"I'm officer Davis and I need to ask you a few questions" the cop said.

"Is this about Logan?" I asked.

The cop nodded. "But I need to ask you a few things"

I looked over at James and Carlos, and they nodded. They went into their shared room and closed the door. I sat down on the couch and waited for the police officer to ask me questions.

"Mr. Knight, what exactly happened the day of Logan and your sons disappearance?" the cop asked.

"It was a regular day. We took the kids to the park and everything was going fine. But Logan left when we got into a small argument" I said.

"Did it turn physical?" officer Davis asked.

"What? No. I would never hurt Logan" I said.

"Well I needed to ask. You were accused of physical abuse a few years ago" he said.

"That was all a lie. I've never hurt Logan ever" I said.

"Calm down Kendall. I just needed to ask. There could be the possibility that you…."

I quickly stood up from the couch. "You think I did something to cause Logan to go missing?"

"I'm just saying you could be a suspect. That fight could've caused you to lose control and…"

"I never hurt Logan or my baby" I said.

"Mr. Knight, I'm not accusing you of anything" the cop said.

"Yes you are! I told you I would never hurt them" I said.

"Kendall, just relax" he said.

"I cant relax! My boyfriend and son are missing, and you're accusing me instead of looking for them" I said.

"We are doing everything we can, but I just wanted to see if…." officer Davis said.

"I didn't do anything!" I yelled.

I collapsed on the couch and covered my face with my hands. The door to James and Carlos's room opened, then they appeared.

"Is everything ok? We heard yelling" Carlos said.

"I'll speak with you later Kendall" officer Davis said.

I nodded and he left the apartment.

"What happened?" James asked.

"They think I did something to Logan and Chase" I said.

"What! Why the hell would they think that?" James asked.

"I don't know ok. This is so fucking stupid" I said.

"What are you going you do?" Carlos asked.

"Hope they find Logan and Chase, and that I can be proven innocent. That's all I really can do" I said.

"Don't worry about it ok. We know you are innocent" James said.

I sighed. "Yeah"

"Daddy?"

I turned to see Aria standing by the hallway, rubbing her eyes.

"What's wrong princess?" I asked.

She walked over to me and I picked her up. I placed her in my lap and kissed the top of her head.

"Where's papa?" she asked.

"He'll be home soon ok" I said.

"But I want him" Aria said.

"I know princess. I want him too" I said.

"Come on Aria, lets go play on your swirly slide" Carlos said.

Aria's face lit up. "Ok!"

Carlos picked her up and they went into the bedroom. I could soon hear Aria and Carlos laughing. Just hearing Aria's soft giggling made me feel a little better.

"Are you ok Kendall?" James asked.

"Yeah I guess. I'll get through this right?" I asked.

"Yeah don't worry about it. We're here for you ok" James said.

"Thanks James" I said.

He smiled. "No problem"

"Daddy! Daddy!" Aria said as she ran into the living room.

"What is it princess?" I asked.

"Uncle Carlos is stuck in the slide again" she said.

James sighed. "I'll fix this"

**A/N: Sorry this chap was very very short and boring. i will update when i can and that chapter will be longer =D. i hope the ending wasnt terrible. i just thought to end it like that. to me it kinda changes the mood a little bit. idk. anyway hope you guys liked it =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Logan's POV**

**A/N: Hi! im back. i decided to post my next chap since my previous one was very short. hope everyone likes it.**

My eyes shot open when an intense pain ran through my stomach. I clutched my midsection and rolled over on to my side. I could hear this weird beeping noise, so I turned over towards Chase. He was sitting next to me, playing with something.

"Baby, what do you have there?" I asked.

He looked up at me and shrugged. I groaned and carefully sat up.

"What do you have Chase?" I asked.

He ignored me and continued to play with the thing in his hands.

"Chase, let me see" I said.

He shook his head. "No"

"Chase, give it to me now" I said as I reached for the thing in his hand.

I grabbed the object from him, and he started to cry. I was surprised to see that what Chase had in his hand was…. my cell phone.

"Baby, where did you find this?" I asked.

"In your jacket" he said.

I was so stupid to not realize my phone was in my jacket pocket the whole time. I could've called for help, and Chase and I would've been rescued a long time ago. I winced when I felt another sharp pain hit my stomach. I really needed to call for help. I was going to dial 911, but there was someone else I wanted to call. I quickly dialed Kendall's number.

The phone rang and rang, but he never answered. I could feel a few tears rolling down my face. He wasn't answering and I really needed him to.

"Come on pick up. Please pick up" I said.

The phone continued to ring, then it went to his voicemail. I guess this was better then nothing.

"Kendall, please help me. I don't know what to do and I'm really scared. Please Kendall help us. We really need you right now. I love you so much" I said.

"Well, well. What's this?"

I gasped and turned around. I was shocked when I came face to face with my kidnapper. I quickly hid the phone behind my back.

"N-nothing" I said.

"It doesn't look like nothing. You were trying to call for help, weren't you?" the man asked.

"No I swear. I was just…." I started.

"Don't lie to me!" he yelled.

"Please leave me alone" I said.

"Ok I'll leave you alone. But I wont to him" he said as he turned to Chase.

"Please don't hurt him" I said.

The man ignored me and went for Chase. He picked him up and Chase started to cry.

"No don't!" I screamed.

I started to attack the man, but he wouldn't let Chase go. I punched as hard as I could, but nothing was working. The man wouldn't let my baby go, but I kept fighting. The man pushed me off, then threw Chase to the floor. Chase let out a cry and I ran over to him.

I picked him up and placed him in my lap. I tried to calm him down, but Chase kept crying. I rubbed soothing circles on his back, but he still cried. I started to wipe some of his tears away, but more kept flowing.

"I'm here baby. Please don't cry" I said.

Chase looked up at me and I could see the pain in his green eyes. He continued to cry no matter how hard I tried to comfort him. I knew he was in pain, but there was nothing I could do.

"This is what you get for trying to call for help" the man said.

He bent down and picked up my cell phone. I tried grabbing the phone from him, but he slapped me in the face. I was getting really angry now. My baby was hurting and it was this mans fault. No one was allowed to touch my baby, but this man had the nerve to do so. I carefully set Chase down, then I stood up.

I went to attack the man again, but he was faster and he grabbed me. He punched me in the face and I fell to the floor. I groaned in pain, but stood up again. The man went to punch me, but I quickly dodged his attack. The man grabbed my shirt and kneed me in the stomach. I fell to the floor and clutched my stomach. A sharp pain ran through my lower abdomen, and I cried out in pain.

I was picked up, then punched more in the face. He stopped punching me and I kneed him in the groin. He backed away and fell to the floor. I felt another pain hit, and I fell to my knees.

"You faggot! I'm going to kill you!" the man yelled.

He stood up and left the room, slamming the door hard behind him. Chase came up to me and I hugged him tightly. I looked up when I heard the door open. I was expecting to see the man come back, but it was Ella. I held Chase tighter, thinking she would hurt him. Ella slowly walked over to us, then kneeled down.

"Logan, I'm…." she started.

"I trusted you, but you're working for him" I said.

"I'm so sorry Logan. I never meant for any of this to happen to you. My uncle just forced me to do all of this. He made it seem like you were the bad guy, so I believed him. But now I know that you did nothing wrong. I'm sorry" she said.

I shook my head. "No you're not. This is all a trap isn't it? You're just pretending to be nice. This is all a lie"

"No Logan. I swear I'm sorry. I want to help you and your baby" she said.

"Why do you want to help me? I thought I was the bad guy" I said.

"No you're not. At first I believed my uncle, but you're not the bad guy Logan. I've seen the way you care for your son, and anyone who is as caring and loving as you, would never do the things my uncle said you did. I want to help you and your son. Please let me prove myself to you. Let me help you" Ella said.

"If you want to help me, then save my son. I think its too late for me. Just save him instead" I said.

"I can help both of you. I know how to get you out of here and I know where you live" she said.

"You do?" I asked.

"I was asked to follow you. That's how I met you in the park. I know you live at the Palm Woods. I can make sure you and your son get home safely" Ella.

I studied Ella for a minute. Part of me didn't want to trust her. She has been helping that man this whole time. But another part of me wanted to believe that she was a good person. She seemed like a really nice girl, but she could be lying to me. She's done that to me before. But I really wanted to get out of here. I wanted Chase to be safe and sound at home. Not here in pain and scared. I had to trust Ella.

"How are you going to get us out of here?" I asked.

"I cant distract my uncle, then you can escape." She said

"Will it work?" I asked.

"I think it will" she said.

"Me too" I said.

I winced and grabbed my stomach.

"Are you ok?" Ella asked.

I shook my head. "My stomach hurts. I guess your uncle got me pretty good"

"Let me see" Ella said.

I nodded and lifted up my shirt. My eyes widened when I noticed all the bruises that covered my stomach.

"Oh my god" Ella said.

"I'll be fine though. I'm more worried about Chase then anything" I said.

"I'll be right back ok" she said.

"Ok" I said.

I put my shirt back down. Chase snuggled up to me and I held him tightly. I started to feel a little better. I had a feeling Chase and I were going to be ok. I felt another sharp pain and I let out a cry. I felt something warm travel down my legs, and seeping through my pants. I carefully touched my jeans, then looked at my hand. My eyes widened when I saw blood on my hand. I didn't know what was wrong with me or what was causing me to bleed. I thought maybe one of my organs got ruptured and I was bleeding internally. That thought really scared me.

I heard the door open and I looked up. I was expecting to see Ella, but it wasn't her. It was her uncle. Chase whimpered and held on to me tightly.

"Its ok baby" I whispered.

The man walked up to us, and I noticed he had something in his right hand. It was a gun. I was so scared that I felt sick to my stomach. But no matter how scared I was, I wasn't going to let anything happen to my baby.

"I told you to respect me Logan, but you didn't listen. Now I'm going to hurt you in the worse way possible" the man said

I quickly stood up. "Please don't hurt us. We didn't do anything"

"Didn't do anything? You ruined my life. And now I'm going to ruin yours" he said.

"No please. Just let us go" I said.

"I will never let you go. I'm going to hurt you so bad. You deserve everything that I am about to do" the man said.

I watched in horror as he pointed the gun at Chase.

"No don't hurt him. Please don't do this. He didn't do anything to you. Just don't hurt him" I said.

"Too bad Logan. I said I was going to hurt you the worse way possible, so I am" he said.

"No please don't. Just kill me instead. If I'm the one you want, then take me" I said.

"I'm very tempted to take your offer. But then again, you will be begging for death when you see your little one laying in his own blood" the man said.

"No don't do this. Just kill me. Take my life not his" I said.

"You really do care about your son. That's so sweet, but its not going to change my mind" he said.

"Please don't hurt him. Just take me" I said.

"Sorry Logan, but your pleading isn't going to change my mind" he said.

I stepped in front of Chase, blocking him from the gun.

"Move Logan. Or I'll shoot you" the man said.

"Do it. I'm not scared" I said.

He chuckled. "I know you're lying. You're terrified and I can see it"

"Just don't do this. Please let us go" I said.

"I will not let you go!" the man yelled.

He grabbed my shoulder and threw me in the middle of the room. I looked up and saw that the man had the gun pointed at Chase again. Chase looked up at me and started crying. I quickly stood up and tried to get to my baby. I felt someone grab me and I tried to get away. It was one of the mans helpers who had a hold on me. Chase continued to cry, but I couldn't get to him. I heard the gun click.

"No!" I screamed.

A gun shot filled the room. Then everything went silent.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kendall's POV**

I was glad James and Carlos were distracting Aria from everything that has been going on right now. I didn't want her to know, but sometimes it seemed like she knew what was happening. I tried my best to take care of her, but it was a little hard at times. She would always ask about Logan and chase, but I didn't want to tell her what happened to them. That would just scare her. So instead, I told her they would be coming home soon. But after a while, it seemed like she didn't believe it.

I was starting to not believe it either. Logan and Chase had been missing for a few days, and still no one knew where they were. Each day became worse and worse. Without them I felt empty and alone. I hated the way I felt. I was feeling so many emotions. Fear, sadness, even guilt. Everyone told me it wasn't my fault, but no matter how many times my friends told me that, I still felt guilty. And the worst part of it was that I never got to apologize to Logan. The last thing we ever said to each other was a fight, and I felt awful because that was the last thing I told him. I was even upset because I didn't even get to apologize to Chase. Sometimes I did treat Aria better then him, and now I regret it. I love him just as much as Aria, but I wasn't showing it. I wasn't even paying that much attention to Logan, and I regret that too. There was so many things I regretted.

All of this could've been prevented, but it wasn't. I never thought anything like this would happen to the people I love. I thought it only happened in movies or to other people, but not to me. I was going to try my best to fix all this, and bring my Logie and baby back. I was the leader of this group, and it was my job to make sure everyone was safe and protected. And that's exactly what I'm going to do.

I sighed and sat down on the couch. Aria was on the floor playing with her toys. She seemed to be enjoying her evening. If only I could enjoy myself like she was. My phone started ringing and I quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, may I speak to Kendall Knight" _the women said.

"This is him. Who's calling?" I asked.

"_I'm officer Evens"_

"Did you find Logan and Chase?"

"_Mr. Knight, I'm sorry to say we are calling of the search"_

"What! Why?" I asked.

"_We've been searching for them for a while, and we still don't know their whereabouts. I'm so sorry"_

"No you cant stop searching. You have to keep looking for them. You promised" I said.

"_Mr. Knight, we've tried our best to find them, but haven't had any luck. We are starting to think that maybe they are…"_

"Are you saying they're dead?" I asked.

"_It's a possibility"_

"No they're not dead. You just have to look harder. Please keep looking for them. I miss them so much and you guys are my only hope" I said.

"_I'm sorry Kendall, but we've done all we can. There are other people that need our help, its not just you. I'm really sorry"_

I sighed. "I understand"

"_I'm very sorry Mr. Knight"_

"Yeah" I said.

The call ended and I put my phone in my pocket. I sighed and covered my face with my hands. I couldn't believe the police were giving up on searching. I could understand them giving up after a few months, but not a few days. I was really starting to hate the cops in this town. They weren't any help, so I had no idea why I called them. They didn't do anything to help me. They even said there was a possibility that Logan and Chase were dead. I wasn't going to believe that. I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't. My Logie and baby are alive, I just know it.

"Who was that?" James asked as he sat down next to me.

"It was the police" I said.

"What did they say? Did they find them?" James asked.

"They're calling off the search" I said.

"What! Why are they doing that?" he asked.

"They think Logan and Chase are dead" I said.

"But they're not, right?"

"They're not dead ok. Why the hell would you think that?" I asked.

"Look, I'm just saying that there is a small chance. They've been missing for a while and L.A. isn't really the safest sometimes." James said.

"They're not dead!" I yelled.

"Kendall, just calm down" James said.

"I cant calm down. My Logie and baby are gone, and everyone is telling me that there are dead. I cant fucking calm down!" I said.

"Daddy?"

I looked up to see Aria standing in front of me. I had totally forgotten that she was in the room. Her bottom lip quivered and her brown eyes filled up with tears. Even though she resembled me more then anything, I could still see a part of Logan in her eyes. Just seeing that made me miss Logan even more. I needed him here with me. This shouldn't have happened to him and Chase, but it did. I was going to try my best to bring them back. If the police couldn't help me, then it was up to me.

"Daddy, are you mad?" Aria asked.

"I'm just a little upset right now" I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it ok. I'm alright" I said.

"Ok daddy" she said.

"Come on princess" I said as I picked her up. "Its time for bed"

I took Aria into her room and got her ready for bed. Once she was in her pajamas, I tucked her into bed, then gave her a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight daddy" Aria said.

"Goodnight princess" I said.

I gave her another kiss, then walked towards the door.

"Daddy?"

I turned around. "Yes princess"

"Is papa gone 'cause he is mad at me?" Aria asked.

I walked over to Aria and sat on the bed.

"No baby. Papa isn't gone because he is mad at you. He loves you very much" I said.

"Oh" she said.

"Don't ever think that its your fault papa isn't here. He loves you so much and he will be home soon" I said.

Aria nodded. "Ok"

"Now go to sleep ok" I said.

I gave Aria another kiss, then I left the room. I didn't even say goodnight to everyone else. I just wanted to go to sleep. I wanted to forget about today. I went into mine and Logan's room. Everything was so different without him here. It almost seemed like he never existed.

I really needed him here with me. I felt so lost and alone without him and Chase. I loved them both so much, and not having them here, made me feel like not living anymore. But suicide wasn't the answer. I still had a daughter who loved and needed me, and I couldn't leave her.

I laid down on my bed and tried to fall asleep. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't sleep. My mind kept thinking about Logan and Chase, and how they were doing. I rolled over onto my side and closed my eyes. After a few minutes, I fell asleep.

I didn't know where I was. Everything was so dark and quiet. The only thing I did know was that I was alone.

"_Kendall"_

I turned in the direction of the voice, but there was no one there.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"_Kendall"_

This time the voice sounded very familiar. I knew that voice anywhere. It was Logan. I turned around again, but I couldn't see him.

"Logie?" I asked.

"_Kendall"_

It was definitely Logan, but his voice sounded a little different then usual. It sounded a little hoarse. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned around. Logan was standing right in front of me.

"Logie, is that really you?" I asked.

He nodded. I slowly reached out and stroked his cheek. He wasn't warm like he usually was. He felt really cold. Almost as if he was dead. He winced and I knew he was in pain.

"Logie what's wrong?" I asked.

"Help me Kendall" he said.

"With what Logie?" I asked.

He looked down and I followed his gaze to his stomach. My eyes widened when I noticed his shirt was stained with blood. He looked back up at me and I could see the pain in his eyes.

He grabbed my shoulder. "Help me"

He fell to his knees, then collapsed completely on the ground. I kneeled down beside him and grabbed his hand.

"Logie, don't leave me" I said.

"Help me Kenny" he whispered.

"No Logie don't. I'm going to help you ok. You just have to hang in there" I said.

He squeezed my hand and his eyes started to flutter.

"No Logie don't do this. I need you. Please don't leave me" I said.

"Wake up Kendall" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Wake up"

My eyes shot open and I was covered in sweat. I sat up and looked around the room, hoping to see Logan. But he wasn't there. I was still all alone. The dream seemed more like a nightmare. Logan was with me, but he was dying. The whole dream felt so real, that it scared me. I don't know why I was having dreams like that. I thought maybe it was because I was always thinking about Logan. And then hearing that he might be dead probably also triggered the dream. But he couldn't be dead.

There was no way I was going back to sleep now. That dream kept plaguing my mind. I started to wonder if it was just a nightmare, or something else. Maybe the dream was trying to tell me something. Maybe it was a sign that Logan was really hurt and that he needed me. I was hoping that he was ok and that nothing was wrong with him. But I wasn't exactly sure if Logan and Chase were ok.

I didn't know what to do. This could all just be a nightmare, but I wasn't sure. I sighed and rolled onto my side. My eyes closed and I tried to fall back asleep. Even if I was worried, I couldn't show it. I needed to be strong.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. I awoke a few minutes later when I heard my phone beeping. I groaned and rolled over towards the nightstand. I had no idea who was calling me this late. I picked up my phone and noticed that I had a voicemail. I pressed the phone to my ear to listen to the message.

"_Kendall, please help me. I don't know what to do and I'm really scared. Please Kendall help us. We really need you right now. I love you so much"_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It was Logan. That meant that he was ok, and that gave me hope. I was about to hang up the phone, but stopped when the message continued. Logan never hung up the phone and I could hear what was going on. I could hear Logan talking to some man. I didn't recognize the voice at all. I listened carefully to the message, hoping to pick up any clues on where Logan and Chase were. I heard the man say something, then Logan yell. After that, the message ended.

I closed my phone and quickly sat up. My Logie was in trouble and he needed me. I got out of bed and put my shoes on. I had no idea where he was, but that wasn't going to stop me. I was going to find him no matter what.

I went into the living room to get my jacket.

"Where are you going?"

I turned around to see James standing by the hallway.

"Logan's in danger and I'm going to find him" I said.

"But you don't even know where he is. How are you going to find him?" James asked.

"I don't know, but I'm still going to look for him" I said.

"Kendall, just let the police take care of it" James said.

"The police? They cant help me James. They've tried and failed. Its my turn now." I said.

"Kendall, you could get hurt" James said.

"I don't care if I do. My Logie and baby need me, and I'm going to do whatever it takes to help them" I said.

I walked over to the front door and grabbed the knob.

"Kendall wait"

I turned around to face James. He looked scared and worried, but I was still going to leave. No on can stop me.

"No James. I'm leaving" I said.

I opened the door and left the apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Logan's POV**

I looked down when I felt something hit my stomach. My shirt was already starting to stain with blood. I looked back up to see that the gun was now pointed at me. I heard Chase crying and it was then I realized that Chase didn't get shot. I did. The man still had the gun pointed at me, and a big grin was on his face.

I was in so much shock that at first I didn't feel any pain. But after a few seconds, I could feel it. I winced and clutched my stomach. I doubled over and let out a scream of pain. My legs gave out and I fell to the floor. The man walked over to me and pointed the gun to my head.

"I told you I would hurt you. And now I'm going to kill you" he said.

The gun clicked and I closed my eyes. I didn't want the last thing I saw was getting shot.

"Don't!"

My eyes opened and I saw Ella standing in the middle of the room.

"Ella, get out of here" the man said.

"No I will not let you hurt him" she said.

"He deserves to die. Do you know what he did to me?" the man asked.

"He didn't do anything to you. You got thrown in jail for your own actions, and I'm glad you did. You are a horrible person and you deserved everything that happened to you" Ella said.

The man pointed the gun at Ella. "I will kill you"

"Then do it. But don't forget, I'm the only family you have left" Ella said.

The man put the gun down, then walked over to Ella. He slapped her across the face, then dragged her out of the room by her hair.

"No! Stop it!" Ella screamed.

I heard the door open, then slam shut. I was glad that I was finally alone.

"Papa?"

I turned my head in Chase's direction. "I'm here baby"

He stood up and ran over to me.

"Papa are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm ok baby. Don't worry about me" I said.

Chase sat down next to me and touched my shoulder. I winced when I felt more pain in my stomach. I placed my hand over my stomach and I could feel the blood. I looked down at my abdomen to see how bad the damage was. I slowly lifted up my shirt, exposing my wound. The wound didn't look that deep, but I could be wrong. I may know a lot of things in the medical field, but I wasn't a doctor.

Blood started oozing out of the bullet wound, so I placed my hand over my stomach, hoping to stop the bleeding. I winced and grabbed Chase's leg.

"Papa?" he asked.

"I-I'm ok baby" I said.

I was trying my best to not go into shock. I knew that would just make my situation worse. I tried to just focus on Chase and not the pain. But even looking at Chase still caused me pain. I knew I wasn't going to make it, then Chase would be alone. I didn't want to leave him, but I guess I had no choice.

I shut my eyes when the pain got a little worse. I looked down at my stomach to see more blood pouring out. No matter how much pressure I applied, I still continued to bleed. Chase looked at me and I could see that he was scared and confused. He didn't really know what was wrong with me, but he knew I was hurting.

"Its ok Chase" I said.

He laid down next to me and I wrapped my arm around him. After a few minutes, Chase closed his eyes. I tried my best to not fall asleep. But I knew if I did fall asleep, I would never wake up again.

After a few hours, the pain in my stomach only got worse. My stomach felt like it was on fire. It hurt so much and even started to burn. I accidentally woke Chase up when I turned over on to my side. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Papa?" he asked.

"I'm here Chase" I said.

Chase laid back down and our eyes met. He still looked confused, and I could see the fear in his green eyes. Just by looking into his eyes, I could see a part of Kendall. I felt tears come to my eyes. I was leaving everyone I loved behind. And I didn't even get to say goodbye. I was never going to see James, Carlos or Camille ever again. I wasn't going to see my parents or Mrs. Knight and Katie. I wasn't even going to see Gustavo and Kelly. But most importantly, I wasn't going to see Kendall and Aria. The last thing I did was yell at them. And now I cant even say I'm sorry, because I'm looking death right in the face.

I didn't even get to say goodbye or that I love them.

After a few minutes, I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker. My eyes kept fluttering, but I wouldn't allow them to close.

"Papa?" Chase asked.

"Yeah baby" I said.

"Are you sleepy?" he asked.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

" 'Cause your eyes keep closing" he said.

"I'm a little sleepy" I said.

"How come you wont take a nap?" Chase asked.

"Because I want to stay up with you" I said.

"Ok" he said.

I started to feel really cold, and my body started to shiver. I knew it wouldn't be long before my body stopped fighting and just gave out. But I wasn't ready to leave. I have two babies that need me, and I wasn't going to leave them for anything. I was going to keep fighting. I'm not going to let death win.

"Papa, are you cold?" Chase asked.

I nodded. "A little bit"

Chase stood up and ran over to my jacket. He came back and covered me with it. The jacket didn't cover me completely, but it kind of helped keep me warm.

"T-thank you b-baby" I said.

Chase laid back down next to me and I covered him with part of the jacket. My body continued to shake, so Chase snuggled closer to me. I let out a scream and clutched my stomach. The pain was getting worse and worse. It was getting really hard to handle.

Chase gently touched my shoulder. "Papa?"

"I'm ok baby. Ah! I'm ok" I said.

The pain was one of the worst things I have ever felt. My stomach was burning and my body ached. I felt like I had just got hit by a bus. I let out another scream and clutched my stomach tighter. Blood covered my hands and the floor. I could still feel blood traveling down my legs. The burning increased and I kept screaming. My screaming made Chase start to cry.

"Shh baby its ok" I said.

He looked at me and his eyes were filled with tears. He rubbed his eyes, but continued to whimper. I could feel my body start to shut down. I kept getting weaker and weaker. I knew in a matter of minutes, I would be dead. I only hope that Chase can somehow be saved. All I really want is for him to be ok. I don't care about myself anymore. I haven't for years. After having kids, I always put them first before any of my needs. They were more important then me anyway.

I winced when the pain in my stomach continued. I could taste a little bit of blood in my mouth. I knew this was the end for me, but I didn't want it to be the end for Chase. He still had his life to live, and I wanted him to live it. I'm just upset that I wont see what he becomes when he is older. Maybe he will follow my dream in becoming a doctor. But even if he did, I wouldn't be there to see it.

My eyes started to flutter, but I tried to keep them open. Sleep actually sounded pretty good right now, but I wasn't going to give in. Not yet anyway.

"C-Chase, I need you to be strong ok" I said.

"Like daddy?" he asked.

I nodded. "Like daddy"

"Are you going to be strong too papa?" Chase asked.

"I cant baby. I'm not as strong as you and daddy. Please try and be strong for me" I said.

"I will papa" I said.

"I love you ok. I love you so much. Please don't ever forget that" I said.

"I love you too papa. This many" Chase said as he opened his arms.

"I-I love you so much b-baby" I said.

Chase gently gave me a little kiss on the cheek. A small smile spread across my face. I was glad I at least got to say goodbye to Chase. My eyes started to flutter again, but this time it was hard to keep them open. I was just so tired and weak, that closing my eyes and resting sounded good right now. My eyes fluttered a few more times, then closed.

"Papa wake up" Chase said.

"I'm so tired baby" I said.

"Please papa. Don't go to sleep" he said.

"Talk to me baby. Keep me awake" I said.

"About what papa?" Chase asked.

"Anything you want" I said.

Chase started going off about how much he liked playing with Carlos on the swirly slide. He even asked if we could get a puppy and a kitty. He talked to me about so many things, and it helped to keep me awake.

"When is daddy coming?" Chase asked.

My eyes slowly opened. That was actually a really good question. I thought for sure Kendall would've tried to rescue us, but it didn't seem like it. I was starting to think he didn't really care about us as much as he said he does. I didn't want to tell Chase that Kendall probably wont come for us. I didn't want to scare him even more.

"Daddy's coming soon. He's going to come get you and take you home" I said.

"And you too papa?" Chase asked.

"I don't know baby" I said.

"Are you going to be with me?" Chase asked.

"I will always be with you baby. Even if you cant see me" I said.

Chase laid back down and snuggled next to me. I ran my fingers through his hair, and he started to drift off to sleep. I winced when I felt more pain. I wanted all of this to end. I couldnt take it anymore. My eyes fluttered, then closed. Once my eyes closed, all the pain seemed to disappear. My body started to relax and I felt a little calmer. I could feel the urge to give into the calmness I was feeling, so I gave in.

"I love you papa" Chase whispered.

"I love you too baby"


	11. Chapter 11

**Kendall's POV**

I had no idea where I was going. I didn't know where Logan and Chase were, but that wasn't going to stop me. I was still going to look for them no matter what.

I needed a place to think, so I walked to Palm Woods park. Why I chose there, I don't really know. I guess it because the park is really quiet at night, and I needed a quiet place to think. I walked around the park, trying to think of a plan. I didn't know where Logan was or what I was going to do when I find him. If he was hurt in anyway I would immediately call for help. But I was hoping he was ok.

After a few minutes of walking around, I sat down on a bench. I sighed and covered my face with my hands. I didn't know what I was doing. There was no way I could do this on my own. James was right, I needed help, but I thought I could do this on my own. I wasn't going to give up though. I'm a Knight, and Knight's never give up. I promised that I would bring Logan and Chase home, and that's exactly what I'm going to do.

I sat in silence for a few minutes, just thinking about Logan and Chase. I needed them more then anything. I still felt guilty about their disappearance, but I was going to do whatever it takes to bring them back.

My phone started ringing, so I quickly pulled it out of my jacket pocket. I thought it was James calling me. Probably wanting to tell me to come back home. I looked at the caller id, expecting to see James's number, but I didn't. I saw Logan's. I quickly answered my phone.

"Logie, are you ok?" I asked.

I heard a man chuckle. _"He's doing fine Kendall. Well I think he is"_

"What did you do to him?" I asked.

_"I only hurt him a little bit. Its nothing to worry about Kendall. I'm pretty sure your son is still doing ok"_

"What did you do them!" I yelled.

The man chuckled again. _"Its nothing for you to worry about"_

"Where are they?" I asked.

_"I'll tell where they are, but only if I get something in return"_ he said.

"I'll give you anything. Just please tell me where they are" I said.

_"Anything?"_

"Yes anything. I just want my family back" I said.

_"Then listen carefully, because I'm only going to tell you this once"_

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR.

I stared at the house in front of me. It was a little old looking and didn't look very inviting. My gut told me to turn back and just go home, but my heart told me to continue. I didn't know if Logan and Chase were here, but there was only on way to find out.

I opened the front gate, and followed the pathway. I reached the front door and knocked. No one answered, so I kept knocking. I grabbed the doorknob and turned it. To my surprise, the door opened and I walked inside.

The house had a weird odor to it and it was a disaster. The place was one of the grossest places I have ever seen. My mom would have a heart attack if she saw the way this house looked.

I slowly made my way down the hallway. I pulled out my phone so I could see where I was going. I poked my head in one room, but it was empty. I came across another room, so I stepped inside.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I asked.

I heard movement and I turned around.

"Hello?" I asked again.

I heard a muffled voice and I walked closer to it. I shone my phone in the direction where I heard the voice, and my eyes widened. There was a girl sitting in the corner, her mouth taped shut and her hands tied up. I quickly ran up to her and started to untie her hands.

"I'm going to help you ok" I said.

The girl shook her head and tried to push me away.

"I'm trying to help you" I said.

The girl continued to fight me. I ripped the tape off her mouth and she hissed in pain.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"You need to get out of here" she said.

"No I need to see if Logan and Chase are here. Are they?" I asked.

The girl started crying. "I'm so sorry"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

The girl covered her face with her hands and cried harder. I grabbed her shoulders.

"What happened to them? Are they ok?" I asked.

"I don't know. Logan was….he was…."

"What? He was what?" I asked.

"Ella, what did I tell you about talking to strangers?"

I quickly turned around to see a man standing by the door. My eyes widened when I saw the gun in his hand. I quickly stood up to my feet.

"Ah Kendall, so glad you could make it" the man said.

"Where's Logan and Chase?" I asked.

"They're here" he said. "But they wont be for long"

"What did you do to them?" I asked.

"Nothing" he said.

"You're lying! Tell me the truth or I'll….I'll…." I said.

"You'll what? You cant hurt me. You're not as strong as you think. Losing your precious family has made you weak, hasn't it?" the man asked.

"I'm not afraid of you" I said.

The man chuckled, then pointed the gun at me. "Are you scared now Kendall?"

"No don't!" Ella screamed.

The gun clicked. My mind was desperately trying to think of a plan. I wasn't going to let this man kill me. Not when I'm so close to rescuing Logan and Chase. The man pulled the trigger and the gun went off. I quickly dodged the bullet, but not good enough. I fell to the floor and grabbed my arm. I could feel the blood already starting to trickle down. The man walked over to me and pointed the gun to my chest.

"Too bad you'll never see your precious little family again. And you were so close" the man said.

The gun clicked again, but I was faster. I tripped the man and he fell to the floor with a giant thud. The gun hit the floor and went off, hitting the man in the leg. He let out a cry of pain and grabbed his leg. I quickly picked up the gun and pointed it at him.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? You're too much of a coward to kill me" he said.

I pointed the gun at his head. "Try me"

"Then do it Kendall, but killing me wont make a difference. Your family's already dead" the man said.

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled.

"Come on Kendall, we don't have all day. Just shoot me already" he said.

"No. I'm not like you" I said.

"I knew you didn't have it in you. You're just a coward. Just like your precious Logie" the man said.

I pulled the trigger and shot the man in the shoulder. He let out a scream of pain and rolled over onto his side. I turned my attention back to Ella. She was shaking and crying. I walked over to her and she took my hand. We left the room, and Ella quickly locked the door.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. Are you?"

I looked at my arm, then back at her. "I'll be fine. Can you please help me find Logan?"

"I'll show you where he is" she said.

Ella took my hand and led me down the hallway. We stopped when we came to a door.

"He's in there" she said.

"Thank you" I said.

"You go get him and I'll call for help" she said.

Ella walked away and I turned back to the door. I grabbed the knob and turned it. The door opened and I peered inside. It was a little dark, but I could see a little bit of light at the bottom of the stairs. I cautiously made my way down the old squeaking stairs. I reached the bottom and I looked around.

"Logie?" I asked.

I didn't get a response, so I kept calling out for him.

"Logan are you here? Please answer me" I said.

I stopped calling for him when I heard crying. I knew that cry anywhere. It was soft and sing-songy. It was Chase. I followed the cry until I saw him. Logan was laying on the floor and Chase was sitting next to him, crying his eyes out. I slowly walked over to them, then I kneeled down. Chase looked up when he saw me, but continued to cry.

"Shh its ok baby. Daddy's here" I said.

Chase looked back down at Logan and cried louder.

"Logie?" I asked.

Logan didn't answer me, just laid there. My heart almost stopped when I saw that he was covered in blood. I slowly reached out and grabbed Logan's hand.

"Logie please wake up. Don't do this to me. Please wake up" I said.

My eyes started to burn, so I let the tears slip. I gently shook Logan, but he still didn't wake up.

"Logie please wake up. I need you. Don't leave me, please don't leave me. I love you so much" I said.

I laid my head down on Logan's chest and sobbed. "I love you Logie"

"I love you too Kenny"

I lifted my head up. "L-Logie?"

Logan's eyes slowly fluttered open and he stroked my cheek.

"Logie, I missed you so much" I said.

"I missed you too" he said.

"I'm going to help you ok" I said.

He nodded weakly and his eyes started to flutter.

"No Logie don't give in" I said.

"I'm sorry Kendall. Please watch the twins. I-I love you" he said.

"No Logie don't. Stay with me" I said.

"I love you" he whispered.

"Logie don't. Please don't leave me. I cant lose you again" I said.

Logan's eyes closed and his hand fell down to his side.

"No!" I screamed. "Logie wake up"

I rested my head on Logan's chest and sobbed. "Logie come back"

I felt someone pull me off of him, and I started screaming and kicking.

"No! I wont leave him!" I screamed.

I stopped fighting when I realized the paramedics had arrived. Logan was placed on a stretcher and taken away. I held Chase tightly in my arms, and we both cried. One of the EMTs led us outside and told me to get into the ambulance with Logan. Chase and I climbed into the awaiting ambulance and I grabbed Logan's hand. The whole way to the hospital, I was hoping and praying that Logan was going to be ok.

When we arrived at the hospital, Logan and Chase were taken away from me. I was sent to a different room to get my arm checked out. The doctor removed the bullet, then wrapped my arm up. I laid in the hospital bed, waiting for any news on Logan, but I didn't receive any. I needed to know if he was ok or if he even made it. I decided to go find out for myself.

I left the room I was assigned to, and walked up to the front desk. The receptionist told me what room Logan was in, so I headed towards his room. I wasn't allowed in the room, so I sat in the waiting room. I was praying that Logan was ok. I wouldn't be able to handle it if he didn't make it. I needed him.

A few minutes later, the doctor approached me. The look on his face said it all.

I shook my head. "No. Please no"

"Mr. Knight, Logan is doing just fine" the doctor said.

"He is?" I asked.

The doctor nodded. "But there is something else you should know"


	12. Chapter 12

**Logan's POV**

My eyes slowly fluttered open when I heard a beeping noise. I looked around and noticed I was in a small room. The walls were completely white and I was hooked up to some machines. I was in a hospital room.

I tried to sit up, but groaned when I felt a slight pain in my stomach. I collapsed back down and closed my eyes. I didn't even know how I got here. The last thing I remember was seeing Kendall, then I blacked out. I don't know if I really saw him, or if it was all a dream. But it seemed all too real to be a dream. I did in fact touch Kendall, so it had to be real. I was glad that Kendall came back to rescue Chase and I. At first I thought he didn't care about us, but he did. My thoughts shifted and I started thinking about Chase. I was hoping he was ok.

My eyes opened when I heard the door to my room open. I was going to pretend to be asleep if it was a doctor or nurse that walked in, but instead it was Kendall. I tried to sit up again, but groaned when I felt more pain. I let out a small whimper and collapsed back down. Kendall was immediately at my side.

"Logie are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm a little sore. What happened?" I asked.

"Well you were kidnapped and shot" he said.

"I know that. I meant what happened recently" I said.

"You were in surgery a few hours ago" Kendall said.

"That explains why I'm sore" I said.

"Yeah, but the doctor said you will be feeling better soon" he said.

"How's Chase?" I asked.

"He's doing good. He only had a few bruises, but other then that he is fine. I went to go see him, but he was asleep" Kendall said.

"I'm glad he's ok. I was so close to losing him again" I said.

"I know babe, but you didn't. I was scared when I lost both of you. When I found out something bad happened to you, I was devastated. Aria was so upset that you were gone. She really missed you" Kendall said.

"She did?" I asked.

Kendall nodded. "She missed you so much. She asked about you all the time"

"I didn't think she would actually miss me. I thought she hated me or something. That's what it seemed like anyway" I said.

"She never hated you, Logie. She loves you so much" Kendall said.

"I thought I was never going to see you guys again. I thought for sure I was going to die, and never get the chance to say I was sorry or that I loved you" I said.

"Logie, you don't have to be sorry. It was all my fault this happened to you. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me" Kendall said.

"Kendall, this wasn't your fault. I made the mistake of walking away from you. If I never would've done that, then none of this would've happened" I said.

"Logie, I think we are both to blame. It was that stupid fight that tore us apart" Kendall said.

I sighed. "Yeah it was. But I'm the one who started it. I'm so sorry Kenny"

"Don't be sorry babe. You've already been forgiven" Kendall said.

I smiled. "I love you"

"I love you too Logie" he said.

Kendall gently pressed his lips to mine, and I melted into the kiss. After a few seconds, we pulled apart. Kendall sat down in the chair next to the bed, and took my hand in his.

"Logie?"

"Yeah"

"The doctor said he wanted to tell us something" Kendall said.

"About what?" I asked.

"I don't know. He wanted to tell us both" Kendall said.

"I hope its nothing bad" I said.

"Yeah me too, but when he told me he wanted to talk to us, he looked a little upset" Kendall said.

"I'm not going to worry about it. What's the worst he could tell me" I said.

There was a knock on the door, then the doctor walked in. I got an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach, but I tried to ignore it.

"How are you feeling Mr. Mitchell?" the doctor asked.

"I'm doing ok. Just a little sore right now" I said.

"That's good, and don't worry about the soreness, that will go away soon. I do need to tell you boys something important though" he said.

"Ok" I said.

I had to admit I was a little nervous. I was the type of person that never liked receiving bad news. I was hoping what the doctor had to tell me was good news, not bad. Kendall sensed my nervousness and he squeezed my hand.

"Mr. Mitchell, as you know you were in surgery a few hours ago" the doctor said.

I nodded. "Yeah"

"Well when you came in, I noticed you had blood running down your legs" the doctor said.

"Yeah, I thought I ruptured an organ or something and it was causing me to bleed out" I said.

"Well you did rupture something" the doctor said.

"What was it?" I asked.

The doctor sighed. "I don't know how to tell you this, but the reason you were bleeding wasn't from an organ. You were miscarrying"

"W-what?" I asked.

"Wait how could be have miscarried? He wasn't even pregnant" Kendall said.

"It turns out he was. I would say you were about a week along" the doctor said.

"But I took a pregnancy test, and it came out negative" I said.

"Home pregnancy tests aren't always correct" the doctor said.

"Are you sure I lost the baby?" I asked.

"I'm very sorry Mr. Mitchell" the doctor said.

Tears started rolling down my face and Kendall squeezed my hand tighter. My crying soon turned to sobbing.

"I'll leave you boys alone" the doctor said.

The doctor left the room, leaving just Kendall and I. I covered my face with my hands and continued to sob. Kendall climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face into his chest and cried, staining his shirt with my tears. I've never had a miscarriage before, and I never wanted to experience it. But now I was, and it hurt.

It was all my fault that my baby was dead. It was up to me to protect it, but I failed. I let all these bad things happen to it. I absolutely hated myself right now. How could I have let this happen to my baby. Parents are supposed to care for their children, and I didn't do that. I did the total opposite.

"Shh its ok Logie" Kendall said.

"No its not. Look what I did to our baby" I said.

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't know you were pregnant" Kendall said.

"But its still my fault. Our baby would still be alive if I took better care of it. I'm such a horrible person and parent. First I put Chase in danger, then I murdered our baby" I said.

"Logie, none of that is your fault. No parent is perfect, we make mistakes all the time. But we learn from our mistakes. Don't blame yourself for something you didn't do" Kendall said.

I sniffed and looked down. I placed my hand over my now empty stomach, and more tears fell down my face.

"I know you didn't want the baby, but I did" I said.

"You did?" Kendall asked.

"When the test came out negative, I was upset. I wanted another baby. Even though you said it was too soon or that we were too young, I still wanted to be pregnant. Having a baby is one of the greatest things you could ever experience. And I wanted to experience that again, but I screwed it up" I said.

"Logie, you didn't do anything. Things like this happen all the time, and no one is to blame. Maybe it was meant to be. Maybe this happened because we weren't really ready for another baby" Kendall said.

"I know, but I still wanted one" I said.

"Maybe in a few more years, we'll try again" Kendall said.

I looked up at him. "R-really?"

Kendall nodded. "Anything to make you happy"

"I love you so much" I said.

"I love you too Logie" he said.

"Do we have to wait a few years though?" I asked.

"I think that would be best. But if we seem like we are ready in a year, then we will expand our little family" Kendall said.

I smiled and hugged Kendall tightly. "Thank you Kenny"

Kendall gave me a kiss on the forehead, then stood up from the bed.

"You get some rest ok. I'm going to check on Chase" he said.

I nodded. "Ok"

Kendall gave me a quick kiss on the lips, then left the room. I was still really upset that I lost my baby. It was something I never wanted to experience in my life. I actually went through a lot of things that I never wanted to experience, but I managed to get out of them. But going through all that left me with scars that will take a while to heal, but I knew that they would heal over time.

I was at least glad that my family was ok, and that we were united. With everything I went through, it showed me that you cant take anything for granted. Because you could lose the most precious things to you in an instant. I was glad that I didn't lose my family, and that they were ok.

I rested my hand on my stomach, and more tears formed in my eyes. Losing my baby was going to scar me for the rest of my life, and I knew this scar would be the hardest to heal. Losing something like this was painful, and I never wanted to go through it again.

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. After a few minutes, I fell into a deep sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Kendall's POV**

I knocked on the door to the hospital room, then went inside. Logan was sitting on the bed, his eyes glued to the floor. I gently set Chase down, then walked over to Logan.

"Hey" I said as I sat next to him.

"Hey" he said.

I frowned when he didn't even look up at me. Chase walked up to us and placed his hand on Logan's knee.

"Papa, why are you sad?" Chase asked.

Logan looked up. "I'm ok baby"

I noticed Logan's eyes were red and puffy, indicating that he had been crying. I grabbed his hand and gently rubbed it. He looked at me and gave me a small smile. I knew he was still hurting. We had just found out only a few days ago that Logan had miscarried. I felt absolutely awful, but my pain could never compare to Logan's. He probably felt ten times worse then I did.

"Logie, please don't be sad. You should be happy. You're going home today" I said.

"I know, but I'm still upset. This was all my fault" he said.

"Babe, this is not your fault. Please stop blaming yourself. You did nothing wrong" I said.

"I just feel like all of this is my fault." he said.

"Logie, you didn't know about the baby." I said.

"What baby?" Chase asked.

Logan's eyes filled up with tears, and he looked back down at the floor. I quickly wrapped Logan into my arms, and he buried his face in my chest and cried. Chase rested his head on Logan's knee. Logan pulled away from me, then picked Chase up. Logan wrapped his arms around him, and Chase rested his head on Logan's chest.

"I love you so much baby" Logan said.

"I love you too papa" Chase said.

I smiled at the scene and placed my hand on Logan's knee. He looked up at me and a small smile spread across his face.

"Daddy, I'm hungry" Chase said.

I chuckled. "Ok baby. We're leaving soon"

"Yay!" Chase said.

Chase climbed out of Logan's lap, and ran out of the room.

I sighed. "I'll get him"

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR.

"Come on Chase, don't you want to see uncle James and Carlos?" I asked.

"Yes!" Chase said.

"Then move your butt" I said.

"You move yours daddy" Chase said.

I chuckled, then turned to Logan. He was dragging behind as we made our way through the Palm Woods lobby. I sighed and stopped at the elevators. When Logan finally caught up, we stepped inside the elevator.

"Can I press the button daddy?" Chase asked.

"Sure" I said.

Chase went to press the third floor button.

"That's not it baby. Try again" I said.

Chase nodded and turned back to the buttons. He went to press the first floor button.

I shook my head. "That's not it either. You're getting warmer though"

Chase slowly reached out and pressed the second floor button.

"There you go" I said.

Chase smiled. "Yay!"

I chuckled, then turned my attention to Logan. His hands were in his pockets and he was looking at the floor.

"Logie, are you ok?" I asked.

He nodded. "Mhmm"

I frowned. "I know when you're lying"

"I'm not lying" he said.

"Papa, don't be sad" Chase said.

"I'm not baby" Logan said.

"Logie, lying to me is one thing, but don't lie to Chase" I said.

"Kendall, please don't. I'm not in the mood" Logan said.

I sighed and looked down at Chase, who in returned giggled and covered his face. The elevator doors opened and we stepped out. Chase let go of my hand and ran down the hallway. I sighed and tried to keep up with him. I swear that kid is just as energetic as Carlos. We reached 2J and I opened the door. The minute I walked in, I was attacked by Carlos.

"C- Carlos, cant b-breathe" I said.

"Kendall, I missed you so much" Carlos said.

After a few minutes, Carlos and I pulled apart, then he noticed Logan and Chase.

"L-Logan?" Carlos asked.

Logan smiled. "Hey Carlos"

Carlos immediately pulled Logan into a hug, causing Logan to yelp.

"I missed you Logan so much. I could just kiss you" Carlos said.

"Please don't" Logan said.

"Carlos, let him go" James said.

Carlos quickly let Logan go, then gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry" he said.

"Its ok" Logan said.

James gave Logan a hug, but it wasn't as suffocating as Carlos's. James let go of Logan, then he turned to me. I had a feeling he still wasn't happy with me for walking out.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" he said.

"Look James, I know you're still mad but…"

James put his hand up to silence me. "I'm not upset anymore. Yeah it was stupid for you to run off in the middle of the night without a plan, but I understand why you did"

"I had to James. They really needed me" I said.

"I know" James said.

"Uncle James!" Chase said.

"Hey there kiddo" James said as he ruffled Chase's hair.

Chase giggled and covered his face.

"Daddy?"

I looked up to see Aria standing in the middle of the living room. When she saw Logan, she smiled.

"Papa!" she cried.

Aria ran up to Logan, and he picked her up. He hugged her tightly in his arms.

"I missed you so much" Logan said.

"I missed you papa" Aria said.

Carlos sniffed and wiped his eyes. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry"

James rolled his eyes and I chuckled. The front door to the apartment opened, and my mom and Katie walked in. They both gasped when they saw us.

"Kendall?" my mom asked.

"Hi mom" I said.

She quickly pulled me into a hug. "I missed you so much honey"

"I'm sorry for leaving" I said.

"That doesn't matter now. What matters is that you boys are safe " my mom said.

We pulled apart, and she hugged Logan next. Katie walked up to me and hugged me as well.

"I missed you big brother" she said.

"I missed you too baby sister" I said.

After a few minutes, we pulled apart. I looked down when I felt Chase tugging on my shirt.

"Daddy, can we play on the slide?" Chase asked.

"I want to play too" Aria said.

"Babies, why don't you play later." my mom said.

Aria and Chase crossed their arms, then frowned.

"I'll play with them" Carlos said.

"Yay!" Aria and Chase said before running off towards their room.

"Carlos" I asked.

"Yeah" he said.

"Don't get stuck this time" I said.

He rolled his eyes. "I wont"

Carlos ran off towards the bedroom. I took Logan's hand, then led him to the couch. I wrapped my arms around him, and he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Are you feeling better babe?" I asked.

Logan shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not completely healed yet"

"What happened?" James asked as he sat on the armrest of the couch.

Logan sighed. "It's a long story"

"Maybe you should tell them. It might make you feel better" I said.

Logan took a deep breath, then started to tell us about what he experienced. He said he was beaten a few times, and how scared he and Chase were. I could feel myself getting angry. How could someone hurt my baby and Logie like that. I was glad that Logan's kidnapper was finally locked up for good. Logan's eyes filled up with tears as he continued to tell us what happened. When he talked about the miscarriage, his tears started rolling down his face. I held him tightly and tried to comfort him.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry" my mom said.

"I never want to go through any of that again" Logan said.

"And you want. I promise nothing like that is going to happen to you or the twins again." I said.

"You promise?" Logan asked.

"I promise" I said.

"I'll let you boys rest now. You both went through a lot" my mom said.

She stood up from the couch and went into the kitchen to get dinner started. Logan yawned and closed his eyes.

"Are you tired babe?" I asked.

"Yeah" Logan said.

"Then you should get some sleep" I said.

"Can you sleep with me?" he asked.

"Of course" I said.

I stood up from the couch and Logan took my hand.

"Guys" Carlos called. "It happened again"

James shook his head, the stood up. "I'll help him"

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR.

I walked into the bedroom that night, and quietly closed the door. I had just put the twins to bed, and I was going to get a little shut eye myself. Logan was already in bed, sleeping peacefully. I carefully climbed into bed, trying my best not to wake Logan. He groaned and his eyes fluttered open.

"Sorry babe" I said.

He rubbed his eyes. "Its ok"

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"A little better" he said.

"That's good" I said.

Logan nodded and closed his eyes. "Mhmm"

I wrapped my arms around him, and he snuggled closer to me.

"Logie?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think of the idea of us moving?" I asked.

"Moving where?" he asked.

"Just down the hall. Bitters has an apartment up for rent." I said.

"Do you want to move?" Logan asked.

"I think it would be better if we did. We have a family now, and we need our own place" I said.

"But what about your mom? She isn't exactly ready for you to leave the nest" Logan said.

"Yeah, but I'll talk to her. She needs to understand that I'm not a little kid anymore. I can take care of myself" I said.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Kendall? Do you think we can handle living on our own?" Logan asked.

"Logie, we'll be fine. If we can handle twins, then we can definitely handle living on our own" I said.

"Ok. When are we going to move?" he asked.

"As soon as possible. I think we should talk to Bitters tomorrow" I said.

Logan yawned. "Ok"

I kissed him on the temple. "Goodnight Logie"

"Goodnight Kenny" he said.

I laid in bed for a minute, just listening to Logan's soft breathing. After a few minutes, I started to feel sleepy, so I let sleep take over. I closed my eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep. Warm and comfy next to Logan.

**A/N: Ok i have a question. should Logan have another baby since he lost his other one? i want to get your guys opinion before i write the next chapter. so please let me know. i hope everyone liked this chapter =D.**


	14. Chapter 14

Logan's POV

My eyes slowly fluttered opened when I felt someone tapping me on the shoulder. Aria was standing on my side of the bed.

"Papa, wake up" she said.

I yawned. "Why?"

"Daddy wants you to" she said.

"Ok. Tell daddy I will be up in a minute" I said.

"No wake up now" she said.

"Ok, ok. I'm up" I said.

Aria smiled, then gave me a kiss on the nose. I picked her up and placed her on the bed with me. She laid down on Kendall's side, then turned to face me. She poked my nose, then giggled.

"You think that's funny?" I asked.

She nodded and poked my nose again.

"Two can play at that game" I said.

I reached out and poked Aria on the nose. She started giggling again, then she covered her face.

"Papa, are you ticklish?" she asked.

"I'm not saying. Are you?" I asked.

Aria shook her head. "Nope"

I raised an eyebrow. "You're not?"

"Nope" she said.

"Well if you're anything like your daddy, you would be ticklish… right here" I said as I started tickling Aria on her side.

She started laughing and squirming. "Stop papa"

I chuckled and stopped tickling her. Aria sat up, and crawled closer to me. She smirked, then started tickling my stomach. I started giggling and squirming.

"Stop it sweetie. I'm very ticklish" I said.

Aria ignored me and continued torturing me. I managed to get her to stop, so I started tickling her again.

"Stop papa. You're the tickle monster" she said.

"No you are" I said.

"What is going on in here?"

Aria and I stopped tickling each other, and looked up. Kendall was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well?" he asked.

"Uh nothing. Aria and I were just playing, right sweetie?" I asked.

Aria nodded. "Papa is the tickle monster"

Kendall chuckled. "Logie, why didn't you tell me?"

I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at him.

"Sorry babe" Kendall said.

"Its fine" I said.

Kendall walked over and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Ew!" Aria said as she covered her eyes.

"Its not gross princess. I just love papa so much" Kendall said.

"Uncle Carlos said its gross" Aria said.

"Well uncle Carlos is gross" Kendall said.

"Hey! I heard that!" Carlos said from the living room.

Kendall chuckled, then gave me another kiss. Aria made a disgusted face.

"Princess, go play in the living room ok" Kendall said.

"Ok daddy" she said.

Aria climbed off the bed, then ran into the living room.

"So are you up now?" Kendall asked.

"Sort of. I was kind of hoping that I could sleep in though" I said.

"Not today babe. We have to go talk to Bitters about the apartment, remember?" Kendall asked.

"This is early?" I asked.

"Logie, its ten-thirty. Now get up" Kendall said.

"Can I just lay in bed for five minutes?" I asked.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Fine"

"Can you lay with me?" I asked.

Kendall smiled, then climbed into bed with me. He wrapped his arms around me, and I snuggled closer to him.

"No falling back asleep ok" Kendall said.

"I wont" I said.

I laid in bed, enjoying the little bit of quiet I did get. I knew it wasn't going to last for long. The day was going to be a hectic one.

"Come on babe, its time to get up" Kendall said.

"Oh that was not five minutes" I said.

"You'd be surprised how short five minutes really is" Kendall said. "Now get up"

I groaned. "Fine"

Kendall got out of bed, and I sat up. I crossed my arms, and pouted.

"Aw come on Logie, don't act like a baby. I promise you can sleep later" Kendall said.

"But I'm so tired" I whined.

"Logie, you better be out of bed by the time I count to three" Kendall said.

"That's not going to work" I said.

"One"

"Kendall"

"Two"

"Seriously Kenny, that doesn't scare me."

"Three"

Kendall pushed me back on the bed, causing me to yelp. He immediately attached his lips to mine. I ran my fingers through his hair as his hands explored my body.

"Ew!"

Kendall and I pulled apart, then turned our heads in the direction of the doorway. Chase was standing next to the door with a disgusted look on his face.

"I guess that's our cue to stop" Kendall said.

"Aw really? I was getting into it" I said.

"Maybe later babe, but right now we have important things to do" Kendall said.

"Ok fine" I said.

Kendall climbed off me, then helped me up. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips, then went into the living room. Chase gave me a quick smile, then ran after Kendall.

After I was showered and dressed, I went into the living room. James and Carlos were playing video games, and the twins were playing on the floor. I sat down on the couch and watched James and Carlos play their game.

"Come on Logie" Kendall said.

"We're leaving already?" I asked.

"Yeah, now come on" he said.

"But I just sat down" I said.

"Why are you acting so lazy today? You're never like this" Kendall said.

I shrugged. "I don't know"

"Logie, I will count to three again" Kendall said.

"Ok. I actually enjoyed that anyway" I said.

"This time it will be different" he said.

I smirked. "Now I'm curious"

"Logie!"

"Ok, ok. Lets go" I said.

"Good luck guys" Carlos said.

"Bye!" Chase and Aria said.

"Be good ok" Kendall said.

The twins nodded, then turned back to playing with their toys. Kendall and I left the apartment, and went down to the lobby. I was a little nervous about talking to Bitters about the apartment. I was afraid he was going to say no or laugh in our face. Heck he might even do both. I had no idea how Kendall was so confident about this whole thing. Oh how I wish I was as confident as him.

When we entered the lobby, Bitters was already chewing out one of his employees. I gulped and Kendall squeezed my hand. I had a feeling this wasn't going to go well.

"Kendall, lets just go. He's in a bad mood" I said.

"Logie relax. Everything is going to be fine" he said.

We walked up to the front desk, just as Bitters finished yelling at his worker.

"What do you hockey heads want?" he asked.

"I noticed that you have an apartment up for rent on the second floor" Kendall said.

"Yeah, so?" Bitters asked

"We were wondering if we could possibly rent it out" Kendall said.

Bitters started to laugh. "Let you rent it out? You can barely keep up with your payments for 2J, and you want to rent another apartment"

"Hey we are doing just fine paying rent, and Logan and I are capable of paying for our own place" Kendall said.

"Oh really? Then I want a down payment" Bitters said.

"I'll get that for you. Let me just talk to Gustavo first" Kendall said.

We walked away, and towards the exit.

"Kendall, where are we going?" I asked.

"To ask Gustavo if he will help us" he said.

"What! There is no way he is going to help us. He is already paying for our stay here, and he wont pay for another apartment." I said.

"Logie relax. Gustavo is going to help us, then everything is going to be fine" Kendall said.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive"

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR.

"No!"

"Aw come on Gustavo. We really need your help" Kendall said.

"I will not pay for you dogs to get your own apartment. What's wrong with the one who have now?" Gustavo asked.

"Nothing, its great. But Logan and I need our own place. We have a family now" Kendall said.

"Oh well in that case, the answer is still NO!" Gustavo said.

"Please Gustavo. I promise we will work really hard and I wont talk back as much" Kendall said.

"No. I will not pay for another apartment" Gustavo said.

"I think you should help them. Look at all the things they have done for you" Kelly said.

"The answer is still no. How about instead of mooching off me, you dogs get a job" Gustavo said.

"Do you remember the last time we had to get jobs?" Kendall asked.

"He's got a point" Kelly said.

"Well then this time, maybe you should work harder and not act like a couple of idiots" Gustavo said.

"Yeah, but how are we supposed to work, and still watch the kids?" I asked.

"I guess you should've thought about that before getting knocked up" Gustavo said.

"Gustavo, just try and help us out here. We really want this" Kendall said.

"No. You dogs need to learn some responsibility" Gustavo said.

"And we have" I said.

"Then since you already have, you can get a job and afford your own place. Now get out of my office. I have a lot of things to do." Gustavo said.

Kendall sighed, then took my hand. We left Rocque Records, and got in the car.

"This sucks" Kendall said.

"Yeah, do you think maybe your mom will help us?" I asked.

"I doubt it. As weird as this sounds, she will agree with Gustavo a hundred percent" Kendall said.

"Then what do we do?" I asked.

"I guess we try and get a job. Its all we really can do it" Kendall said.

"But what about the kids? We cant just leave them with your mom or James and Carlos all the time. Its not fair to them" I said.

"Then I guess we drop them off at daycare" Kendall said.

"Wait really? What if something bad happens to them?" I asked.

"Logie, they will be fine ok. Just try not to worry about it" Kendall said.

I nodded. "Ok"

I turned my attention towards the window. I was right. Today was going to be a hectic day.

**A/N: I hope you guys dont mind that the story is going to change a little bit. i decided that since all that kidnapping stuff is over, that i focus on their lives with the twins and how they are doing. i hope that is ok. i will update tomorrow =D.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Kendall's POV**

I sighed and sat down on the orange couch. I grabbed the newspaper off the coffee table, and started going through the job section. I wasn't that thrilled about getting a job, but I knew I had to. Logan finally stopped complaining, and started looking online for one.

The only thing Logan wasn't happy about , was dropping the twins off at daycare. He was afraid that something bad would happen, but I assured him nothing wont. He still doesn't really seem to believe me.

There wasn't many jobs available, but I wasn't going to give up. I really wanted to get that apartment. It would be better for my family, and I could show everyone that Logan and I were mature enough to get our own place. But right now, things weren't going the way I wanted. I still couldn't find a job and Logan went out to look for one today.

I sighed and placed the newspaper back on the coffee table. I looked at my watch, it was three-thirty. Logan left a few hours ago, and he still wasn't back yet. I was hoping everything was ok, and that he was having better luck then I was.

Logan had to take Aria with him, while I stayed home with Chase. I asked my mom if she could watch the twins, but she was busy. Even James and Carlos had plans, so they couldn't help us either. I told Logan that I could watch the twins, while he went out looking for a job, but he said he would just take Aria along. He really wanted to strengthen their relationship.

"Daddy, when is papa coming home?" Chase asked.

"Real soon baby. He just had to do a few things" I said.

"Ok. Can you watch TV with me?" he asked.

"Sure. What do you feel like watching?" I asked.

"SpongeBob!" Chase said.

I sighed. "Ok baby"

Chase crawled into my lap, and I put the TV on. Chase's face lit up when his favorite show came on. I really didn't understand how he could like this show. I mean it was cute I guess, but really ridiculous. I guess I was just used to my favorite show, but of course I would never let Chase watch Family Guy. The last thing I need is for him to pick up bad language, or turning evil like Stewie.

I looked up from the TV when I heard the front door open. Logan walked in, holding Aria's hand. Aria let go of Logan's hand, then ran over to the couch.

"Hi princess" I said.

"Hi daddy" she said.

Logan walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Just had a bad day I guess" he said.

"Couldn't find a job?" I asked.

"No. I found a lot of places that are hiring, but no one want to hire me" he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because….because…."

I grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. Aria and Chase started throwing a fit.

"Babies, go play in your room" I said.

"I want to watch SpongeBob" Chase said.

"Me too" Aria said.

"I need to talk to papa for a minute ok. Just go play in your room, then you can watch TV" I said.

Chase and Aria nodded, then ran off to their room. I turned back to Logan.

"Ok, so what happened?" I asked.

"No one would hire me because they recognized me" Logan said.

"From Big Time Rush?" asked.

"No. As the faggot or freak of nature. Everyone still remembers that story, and now no one wants me to work for them" he said.

"That's not fair though. They should hire you, regardless of your past. Its not like you went out and killed a whole bunch of people. You had a baby, and that's not a reason why people shouldn't hire you" I said.

"Yeah I know, but its because I'm a guy and I had a baby. I'm just a freak of nature, and no one will want me to work for them. I will just make the business look bad" Logan said.

I sighed and grabbed Logan's hands. "Babe look at me. You are not a freak of nature ok. You are very special"

"Then how come I cant get hired?" he asked.

" Because all those people are a bunch of jerks that judge people before they get to know them. Logan, don't worry about it ok. I know someone will hire you, it just takes time" I said.

"I know, but I really need a job. We need a place to live and our bills are going to start pilling up" Logan said.

"I'll take care of it ok. You stay home and watch the twins, and I will take care of everything" I said.

"So I'll be like a stay at home mom?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, and at least you will be able to relax. Well sometimes. But don't worry about anything ok" I said.

Logan nodded. "Ok"

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR.

After a few weeks of searching for a job, I finally got hired. I got a job at a grocery store, and since I used to work for one is Minnesota, I thought I could try working at one here. I did have some experience, so I got the job.

It wasn't the worst place I could've worked at. I've done worse. But on some days, I felt like quitting. I just didn't like how some people judged me. A lot of the other workers knew about what happened with Logan and I, so they weren't always nice to me. But I wasn't going to let them get to me. I don't really care what people think of me.

I looked at my watch and sighed. I still had fifteen minutes before my shift ended, and I really wanted to go home.

"Hey Kenny"

I looked up to see Logan and the twins walking towards me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just wanted to see if you wanted to go out to dinner with the kids" Logan said.

"Yeah sure, but babe, you're not allowed to talk to me when I'm at work. I could get fired" I said.

"Kenny relax. You get out in a few minutes anyway" he said.

"Yeah that's true, but still" I said.

Logan gave me a peck on the lips. "Don't worry about it"

"Hi daddy!" Aria said.

"Hi princess" I said as I picked Aria up.

"Oh yeah. Um there is something I want to tell you" Logan said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I got a job" Logan said.

"You did? That's great and all, but I thought you were going to stay at home?" I asked.

"Yeah I was, but I thought about it, and its not fair that you have to do all the work. So I got a job to help out" he said.

"Where did you get hired?" I asked.

"At this really cool bookstore"

I rolled my eyes. "Only you Logan"

"Hey! At least I got one right?" he asked.

"I was just messing with you babe. I'm really happy for you. So does this mean you're ok with dropping the twins off at daycare?" I asked.

Logan sighed. "No I'm still worried, but I will get over it….eventually"

"Logie, they will be fine ok" I said.

He nodded. "Ok"

I looked down at my watch and smiled. "Are you ready to go?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Logan's POV**

I sighed and sat down on the couch in our apartment. After working really hard and saving money, we managed to get our own place. It took us a few months, but we did it. It wasn't the original apartment we had our eyes set on, but it was just as good. It was on the third floor, and it had a balcony, so we got a great view of the city.

I was a little scared about living on my own, but as long as I have Kendall with me, I would be fine. I was hoping that in the future, we can move into a house. I liked the apartment, but I wanted something a little bigger later on. Just in case my little family grows. But right now, it didn't seem like that would happen any time soon.

Kendall and I were making it with the bills and rent, but sometimes we would have some difficulty. Gustavo was nice enough to help out a few times, but I knew he wouldn't do it all the time.

I started talking to Kendall about having another baby. He wanted one, but he said we should still wait a few more years. Even though he said we weren't ready for another baby, I still tried my best to get pregnant. But wasn't having any luck.

After a few tries and fails, I decided to go see a doctor. I was hoping they could tell me why I was having trouble conceiving. I found out that I might not be able to get pregnant ever again. According to the doctor, the surgery I had a few months ago, may have something to do with me not being able to get pregnant. Even though I was upset, the doctor said there might still be the slight chance I could have another baby. I just had to keep trying.

I looked up when I heard the front door open. Kendall walked in with Aria and Chase. Mrs. Knight had offered to watch the twins today, while Kendall and I were at work. But when she couldn't watch them, I had to drop them off at daycare. I hated that place. Nothing bad ever happened to the twins, but I didn't like my babies being away from me for a long period of time. Especially when it was a foreign place to them. After a while I was getting used to it, but not completely. I still didn't really like that daycare center.

"Hey babe. How was work?" Kendall asked.

"It was ok. How was your day?" I asked.

"The usual I guess" he said.

"Well now you're home, and you can relax" I said.

Kendall nodded, then plopped down next to me. He grabbed my hand and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Can we go to the pool?" Chase asked.

"Not now baby. I'm really tired" I said.

Chase looked down. "Ok"

"Can I play on the slide?" Aria said.

"Sure princess" Kendall said.

Aria and Chase smiled, then ran off to their room.

"I still think having that mini slide installed here was a bad idea" I said.

"Aw relax Logie. The kids love it and it made Carlos happy that we still have his gift" Kendall said.

"Yeah but…."

"Logie, just relax ok"

I sighed. "Ok"

"Are you ok babe?" Kendall asked.

"I've been thinking" I said.

"About what?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know, about another baby. I really want one" I said.

"I know babe, but we're not ready yet. We'll just wait a few years, then we will adopt" he said.

"I don't want to adopt. I can get pregnant. We just have to keep trying" I said.

"Ok we'll try a few more times, but not yet ok" Kendall said.

I sighed. "Ok"

Kendall gave me a kiss on the lips, but it didn't make me feel better. After a few seconds, we pulled apart.

"I'm gonna get the kids ready for bed" Kendall said.

"Need help?" I asked.

"Nah its ok. You need to rest anyway" he said.

I smiled. "Thank you"

Kendall nodded, then went to get the kids ready for bed. I laid my head back against the couch, and closed my eyes.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR.

I laid in bed, reading while I waited for Kendall. I knew he was having some trouble getting to twins to go to sleep. Every time I tried to help out, Kendall would tell me to go back to bed. So here I was, waiting patiently for Kendall to come to bed.

After a few minutes, everything died down and the apartment was quiet, indicating that the twins were finally asleep. I looked up when I heard the bedroom door open. Kendall walked in and collapsed on the bed. He was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. I could tell he was really tired. It was never easy putting the kids to bed. Every night was challenge. Kendall seriously needed some sleep, and possibly a shower. He still reeked from work.

"Kenny, take a shower, then you can sleep" I said.

"Too tired" he said.

I slapped his ass, causing him to let out a small yelp.

"Please, you smell really bad" I said.

"Fine" he said.

Kendall got off the bed, then went into the connecting bathroom. I could immediately hear the shower turn on. About five minutes later, Kendall came out of the bathroom. I looked up and noticed he was wearing nothing but pajama bottoms. His hair was dripping wet, and drops of water were running down his bare chest. I quickly snapped out of it when I caught myself drooling.

"Better?" he asked.

I nodded. "Uh huh"

Kendall chuckled, then climbed into bed. I placed my book on the nightstand, then reached for the light. Kendall grabbed my arm, and I turned to him.

"Lets not go to sleep yet" he said.

"I thought you were tired?" I asked.

"Not as much. That shower sort of woke me up" he said.

"Ok, then what do you want to do?" I asked.

Kendall smirked, then pressed his lips to mine. I immediately melted into the kiss. Kendall crawled on top of me, our lips never separating. My fingers ran through his hair, and tugged on it a few times. Kendall moaned in both pain and pleasure. I parted my lips, allowing his tongue to enter my mouth. I moaned into the kiss as Kendall mapped out my entire mouth with his tongue.

He tugged on my shirt, then broke the kiss. I sat up and quickly removed my shirt, throwing it on the floor. Kendall removed both my pajama bottoms and boxers. I opened my legs and Kendall moaned. He quickly removed his pants and boxers, then stuck his fingers in his mouth. He brought them down to my entrance, and gently pushed one in. I gasped when he added another. He started to thrust them in and out, making me moan and buck my hips.

"Kendall I need you inside me" I said.

He nodded, then took his fingers out. He pressed his lips to mine, and I flipped us over.

"You want to be on top?" Kendall asked.

I nodded. "Yeah"

I positioned myself over Kendall's cock, then slowly lowered myself down. I hissed in pain when I felt his cock enter me. Once I got used to the intrusion, I started rolling my hips. I placed my hands on Kendall's chest, then started to bounce slowly.

"Ngh! Faster Logie" Kendall said.

I picked up the pace and started to bounce faster. I moaned when Kendall hit my sweet spot. Kendall pressed his lips to mine, then flipped us over again.

"You never let me have any fun" I said.

"Sorry babe, but I need to be on top" he said.

"Controlling much?"

"Sorry"

"No its ok. I like it" I said.

Kendall smirked, then pressed his lips to mine once again. I latched onto his hair and tugged on it whenever he would thrust into me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer. I could feel a familiar tightness in my stomach, and I knew I was close.

"K-Kendall…..gonna…c-cum" I said.

"Me too Logie" he said.

Kendall pulled out, then thrust back in, hitting my sweet spot dead on. I screamed Kendall's name as I released all over him. Not even a minute later, Kendall came hard. He started sucking on my neck as we rode out the rest of our orgasms. I turned my head to the side, allowing Kendall better access of my neck.

My eyes widened when I noticed Chase standing in the doorway.

"Kendall" I whispered.

"Hold on Logie" he said.

"Kendall stop"

"Logie give me a minute"

"No seriously stop" I said.

"Why?" he asked.

I looked back over to Chase and Kendall followed my gaze. His eyes widened and he quickly pulled out of me. I hissed in pain.

"Sorry" he said.

"Just try to pull out slowly next time" I whispered.

Kendall nodded, then rolled off of me. He pulled the covers all the way up, so Chase wouldn't see anything.

"What are you doing up baby?" I asked.

Chase rubbed his eyes. "I had a scary dream"

"Its ok baby. It wasn't real" I said.

"Can I sleep with you?" Chase asked.

I turned to Kendall. "Uh"

Kendall shrugged and I turned back to Chase.

"Of course you can baby" I said.

Kendall went to protest, and I shot him a glare.

"Can I get my bear?" Chase asked.

I nodded. "Mhmm"

Chase ran out of the room, and I quickly grabbed my pajamas. I got a new pair of boxers, and I slipped them on. I pulled my pajamas back on, then climbed back into bed. I guess I would have to shower in the mooring, even if I hated sleeping with cum all over me.

"Kendall get dressed" I said.

"But I wasn't finished" he said.

"Please just get dressed. I don't want Chase to see all of that" I said.

"Logie, he just did" Kendall said.

"Get yourself dressed, or your ass is sleeping on the couch" I said.

"Ok, ok. Just chill" Kendall said.

Kendall quickly got dressed, then climbed back into bed. I quickly checked to make sure there wasn't any certain fluids on the sheets. There wasn't for once. A few minutes later, Chase ran back into the bedroom. I picked him up and placed him between Kendall and I. I turned off the light, then rolled over towards Chase.

"Papa?" Chase whispered.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"I'm scared" he said.

"Don't be afraid baby. Daddy and I are here to protect you ok" I said.

Chase nodded, then snuggled closer to me. In a matter of minutes, both Chase and Kendall were fast asleep. I smiled, then gave Chase a kiss on the head. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR.

I groaned as I got up the next morning. I wasn't really tired, I was more sore then anything. I took a quick shower, then got dressed for the day. Kendall was still asleep, but I knew the twins were up. I could hear them talking to each other. I went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Hi papa" Aria said.

I yawned. "Hi sweetie"

She climbed onto the couch, and rested her head in my lap. I gently ran my fingers through her blonde hair. I looked down to see Chase coloring quietly in his coloring book. The events of last night came flooding back, and I was hoping Chase didn't remember anything. I looked up to see a sleepy Kendall walk into the living room. He sat down next to me and rubbed his eyes.

"Morning Kenny" I said.

Kendall yawned. "Morning babe"

"Did you sleep ok?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess. Did you?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said.

We fell into a comfortable silence, and I watched Chase color a picture of a cat.

"Papa?" Chase asked.

"Yeah baby" I said.

"What were you and daddy doing?" he asked.

"When?" I asked.

"Last night" he said.

"Oh um….we were um….uh….um" I said.'

I quickly turned to Kendall for help.

"We were…..wrestling" Kendall said.

"What!" I said.

Kendall quickly elbowed me in the side.

"I mean, we were wrestling. Yup that's exactly what daddy and I were doing" I said.

"Oh. Is it fun?" Chase asked.

"Yes very" Kendall said.

"I want to wrestle" Chase said.

"Me too" Aria said.

"Ok then. Why don't you guys go play in your room" I said.

"Ok papa" Chase said.

Aria climbed off my lap, then ran after Chase to their room. I turned back to Kendall.

"Wrestling? Really?" I asked.

"Well what did you want me to tell them? That I was fucking you" Kendall said.

"Keep your voice down" I said. "And no I don't want you telling them that"

"Then we were wrestling ok" Kendall said.

"Ok fine" I said.

"So um, do you want to wrestle with me?" Kendall asked.

I chuckled, then gently pressed my lips to his. I pulled away, then turned the TV on.

"Is that a yes?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Kendall's POV**

It has been a few weeks, and I was starting to get used to living on my own. It wasn't easy at times, but Logan and I managed to get through it. Everything seemed to be going great, and I had a feeling it was going to get even better.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, and Logan and I had the day off. So I took this as the opportunity to get Logan out of the apartment. I had something very special planned for tonight, and Logan couldn't be here.

I quickly showered and dressed, then went into the living room. Logan was sitting on the couch watching TV. I noticed he was still in his pajamas. He normally is dressed and ready for the day, but today he wasn't.

"Logie, why aren't you dressed yet?" I asked.

"Well I thought that since I have the day off, I could just stay in my pajamas all day and relax" he said.

"Don't you have plans?" I asked.

"No I don't think so" he said.

"Well why don't you hang out with James and Carlos?" I asked.

"Nah, they are probably busy" Logan said.

"What about Camille? She probably isn't doing anything" I said.

"Yeah I guess I could. Why do you want me out so bad?" Logan asked.

"No reason" I said.

He eyed me suspiciously. "Ok then"

"Yup, so you call up Camille and enjoy your day. And while you're at it, take the kids with you. They have been asking to go out all week" I said.

"Ok, but what are you going to do?" Logan asked.

"Um I have a few errands to run" I said.

"Oh ok. Then I guess I'll see you later" Logan said.

"I love you" I said.

"Love you too" he said.

I gave him a quick kiss on the lips, then left the apartment. I pulled out my cell phone, and quickly texted James.

"_Meet me in the lobby"_

A few minutes later, he texted me back.

"_Be right down"_

I took the elevator and went down to the lobby. I waited at least five minutes before James finally showed up.

"You ready to go?" I asked.

"Yup" James said.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR.

After I ran my errands, James and I headed up to my apartment. I sighed in relief when Logan and the twins weren't home.

"So when are you going to do it?" James asked.

"Tonight. I want everything to be perfect" I said.

"And you're sure you want to do this? Its a big step in your relationship" James said.

"I've never been more sure in my life" I said.

"Do you want me to help you set up?" James asked.

"No I got it. But can you maybe stall Logan if he comes home early?" I asked.

"Yeah no problem. What about the twins? Do you want Carlos and I to watch them?" James asked.

"Yeah that would be great. Thank you so much for all your help" I said.

"Don't mention it. I want this night to be special for you too" James said.

I smiled. "It will be"

"Ok well have fun setting up, and I'll see you later" James said.

I nodded. "Ok"

James left the apartment, and I closed the door behind him. I walked out to the balcony and a cool breeze hit my face. The sun was starting to set, turning the sky pretty pinks and purples. I knew Logan would be home soon, so I needed to set up everything now. The last thing I want it for Logan to come home, then my surprise is ruined. I was going to make sure Logan remembers this night for the rest of his life.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the small velvety box. I opened it and a huge smiled spread across my face.

"Perfect"

**A/N: Wow was that chapter short or what. but dont worry my next chap will be longer and you can see what Logan's surprise is =D.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Logan's POV**

I didn't understand why Kendall wanted me out of the apartment so bad. When I tried to ask him about it, he wouldn't tell me. I decided to just let it go and leave the apartment. I called up Camille and told her to meet me here.

While I waited for Camille to show up, I made sure that both the kids and I were ready to go. I even made sure to tidy up the apartment a little bit. I collapsed on the couch and watched the kids play. After a few minutes, I started to feel a little sick to my stomach. I thought of just calling Camille and telling her that I don't feel good, but I couldn't do that. Kendall didn't really want me here, so I had to go out.

There was a knock on the door, and I stood up to answer it. I opened the door and Camille smiled.

"Hey Logan" she said.

"Hey. Come in" I said.

Camille nodded, and walked inside. I closed the door, then followed her into the living room. When the twins saw her, they immediately attacked Camille with hugs.

"So what's the plan for today?" Camille asked.

"I don't know. Kendall said that I should get out for a few hours" I said.

"Ok, then we could go to the park" she said.

I shook my head. "Chase and I aren't ready to go back yet. I'm still scared something bad might happen"

"Oh I understand. Don't worry though, no one is going to hurt you guys ever again" she said.

"Ok" I said.

"What about the mall?" Camille asked.

"Yeah ok" I said.

I started to feel sick again, but I tried to ignore it. My stomach was starting to act up, so I ran to the bathroom. I leaned over the toilet and emptied my stomach. Since there wasn't much in there, I ended up dry heaving for a few minutes. When I was finished, I stood up and flushed the toilet. I rinsed my mouth out, trying to rid the foul taste.

"Logan, are you ok?" Camille asked.

I nodded. "Yeah I'm ok"

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" she asked.

"No. The last thing I need is more hospital bills. Its probably nothing" I said.

"Or maybe its something. Have you had any other symptoms?" she asked.

"Just this and maybe a few stomach cramps. Its nothing ok." I said.

A big smile spread across Camille's face.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you…?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you pregnant?" she asked.

"I doubt it. Every time I try, the test comes out negative" I said.

"Have you taken one recently?" Camille asked.

"No. I kind of gave up on the whole thing" I said.

"Then maybe you should take one" Camille said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you might be pregnant" she said.

"I don't know" I said.

"Logan, don't you want another baby?" she asked.

"Yeah, but Kendall doesn't" I said.

"He might change his mind if he finds out you're having another baby" she said.

"Yeah I guess. But I don't have any more tests" I said.

"I'll get you one" Camille said.

I pulled out my wallet and handed her some money. "Here"

"I'll be right back" she said.

Camille left the apartment, and I went into the living room. I collapsed on the couch and placed my hand over my stomach. I was hoping that I was pregnant, but then I was also scared. I was afraid Kendall will get mad and tell me to get rid of the baby. But I really want this, and he needs to understand that.

Camille returned twenty minutes later, and handed me the test. I went into the bathroom to take it. I sat on the bathtub and waited nervously. I kept telling myself that everything was going to be fine, but it was a little hard to believe. I checked my watch, then stood up. I picked up the test and looked it over. I walked out of the bathroom and went back into the living room. Camille was sitting on the couch, talking to Aria. Camille looked up when I walked in.

"What does it say?" she asked.

"Are you sure Kendall will be happy about another baby?" I asked.

Camille smiled. "Was it positive?"

I nodded. "I'm pregnant"

Camille set Aria down, then stood up. She immediately pulled me into a big hug.

"I'm so happy for you" she said.

"Thank you" I said.

We pulled apart, then sat down on the couch. Aria climbed into Camille's lap, and Chase sat down next to me.

"I cant believe I'm pregnant" I said.

"Are you happy?" Camille asked.

I nodded. "Yeah"

A few tears came to my eyes and a few slipped. I couldn't believe I was having another baby, even after I was told I might not be able to get pregnant again. I just hope Kendall is as happy as I am.

"Papa, why are you crying?" Chase asked.

"Because I'm happy" I said.

"Why?" Chase asked.

"I'm having a baby" I said.

Chase gasped. "Really?"

I nodded. "Mhm"

"Where is it?" Chase asked.

I grabbed Chase's hand and placed it over my stomach. "In here"

Chase looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back, then gave him a kiss on the head.

"I guess we should get going" Camille said.

I nodded. "Ok"

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR.

"Thanks for hanging out with me today. I had a lot of fun" I said.

"Don't mention it. We should so this again sometime" Camille said.

I nodded. "Yeah"

"I'll see you later. Goodnight" she said.

"Goodnight" I said.

I climbed into the elevator, and pressed the third floor button. Both of the twins were asleep in their stroller, and they looked so cute. It was around eight-thirty, so it was passed their bedtime. The elevator doors opened, and I carefully stepped out, trying not to wake the twins. When we reached our apartment, I was surprised to see James and Carlos blocking the door.

"Hey Logan" James said. "How was your night?"

"Good" I said.

"Its gonna get better" Carlos said.

James shot Carlos a look, then elbowed him in the side.

"Look guys, I'm really tired and I need to put the twins to bed" I said.

"You know what, you need a break. Tell ya what, we'll watch the twins for you" James said.

"No its ok. Its getting late and…."

"Logan, they'll be fine. Now just hand me the twins, and get some rest" James said.

I sighed. "Fine. I'll be over to get them in the morning"

James nodded, then took the stroller from me.

"Be careful ok" I said.

"We will. See you tomorrow" James said.

"Have fun" Carlos said.

My friends walked away, and headed towards the elevators. I shook my head my head and opened the door. The apartment was pitch black, and really quiet. I figured Kendall was asleep or something, which is a little weird because he would still be up at this time.

"Kendall I'm home" I said.

I flipped the light switch on, and walked into the living room. I took my jacket off and threw it on the couch.

"Hey Logie"

I turned around to see Kendall standing by the balcony door. He was wearing a navy blue button up shirt and black skinny jeans. In his hand was a bouquet of roses.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I just thought you would like to join me for dinner under the stars" Kendall said.

"Huh?"

Kendall opened the door to the balcony, and I gasped. Outside was a round table with a white table cloth on it. In the center was two candles, and there was rose petals scattered everywhere.

"What is all this?" I asked.

"Its something. I wanted tonight to be special" he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You'll see" he said.

Kendall grabbed my hand and led me outside. He handed me the flowers and I gave him a kiss on the lips. He pulled a chair out for me, then pushed it back in once I was seated. After a few hours of eating, laughing, and talking, we fell into a comfortable silence. I looked up at the sky and smiled. The sky was clear, so you could see the moon and stars perfectly. The moon and stars lit up the sky. It looked beautiful.

"Its really beautiful" I said.

"Yeah it is"

I blushed when Kendall looked at me. I picked up my glass, and took a small sip of my drink.

"Why did you do all this?" I asked.

"Because we never get to spend a lot of time together, so I thought we could at least have one night to ourselves" Kendall said.

"Well I really enjoyed it. Thank you" I said.

"Don't thank me yet, your surprise isn't over" he said.

"What surprise?" I asked.

Kendall stood up, and walked over to me. He grabbed both my hands, then got down on one knee. I gasped when I knew what he was doing.

"Logan, I know we are still young and that this is a big step in our relationship, but I cant wait any longer. I remember when I first met you that I knew you were the one for me. You're my missing puzzle piece, my better half, you're my soul mate. And now that I found you, I am complete. Logan, I want to be with you forever and always. I love you so much" Kendall said.

Kendall reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened the box to reveal a diamond ring. I cupped my mouth and tears fell down my face.

"Logan Hortense Phillip Mitchell, will you marry me?" Kendall asked.

I smiled and nodded my head. "Yes"

Kendall smiled, then placed the ring on my finger. He picked me up in his arms, and I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

"I love you so much Logie" Kendall said.

"I love you too" I said.

Kendall carried me into our bedroom, and gently set me on the bed. Even our room was decorated for the special occasion. There was a few candles on the nightstand, and rose petals scattered on the floor and bed. Kendall climbed on top of me, and our lips met for a passionate kiss. We pulled away after a few seconds, breathing heavily.

"Kendall?" I asked.

"Yeah Logie"

"Thank you for this wonderful night. I loved it so much" I said.

"I'm glad you liked it. I wanted this night to be very special" Kendall said.

"Well it was. But why did you use my old name? I told you I don't like be called that" I said.

"Sorry Logie, but I wanted to use your full name." he said.

"Its ok. Thank you for all of this. I will never forget this night" I said.

"I'm glad you liked your surprise" Kendall said.

"Well I have a surprise for you too" I said.

"You do?" he asked.

I grabbed Kendall's hand and placed it over my stomach. Kendall gave me a puzzled look.

"I'm pregnant" I said.

"What?"

"Its true Kenny. We're having another baby. Are you mad?" I asked.

"Why would I be mad?" he asked.

"Because you said we aren't ready for another baby, and I thought you might not want it" I said.

"Logie, I'm happy and I do want this baby. This is the best night of my life"

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm getting married to the love of my life, and having another baby" Kendall said.

I smiled. "I love you so much"

"I love you too Logie"

I pulled Kendall back in for another kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. This really was a night we would never forget.

**A/N: So yeah i decided to use the name Hortense, hope that doesnt bother anyone. but apparently its Logan's real name, so i used it. i honestly hate that name. Logan is a lot better. anywho, hope everyone liked or loved the chap =D.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Kendall's POV**

It been about a month since I proposed to Logan. It was a really special night that both of us enjoyed. I wasn't expecting Logan to surprise me with some really big news though. When he told me he was pregnant, I was really happy. But now, I feel a little unsure about having another baby. We weren't exactly ready, and I knew it was going to be a big challenge. But Logan and I could do it. We can do anything.

Logan seemed so happy about the baby, and I didn't want to tell him that I wasn't as excited. That would just hurt him, and I could never hurt my Logie. I tried to just act happy about the whole thing, but it was hard. I was really scared about having another baby, but I tried to just ignore my fear and just be happy like Logan.

After a while, I started to accept the fact that we were having another baby. When Logan started planning everything out, I enjoyed helping him. Having a baby brought Logan and I closer together, and we haven't been able to spend a lot of time together because of work and rehearsals. I didn't know how we were going to raise another baby, and still be able to work. It was hard already with just the twins, but if we were doing fine now, we would be fine with another baby.

Not only was I excited for the baby, but I was also excited for Logan and my wedding. Of course we were still young to get married, but it would be worth the wait. Logan and I discussed the wedding, and he thought it would be better if we wait a few more years. I wasn't so happy about that, but I had no choice. Now I know what Logan felt like when I told him about waiting for another baby.

Everyone was happy for us when we told them about the news. The only people that weren't so happy was Gustavo and Jo. Gustavo was beyond pissed when he found out Logan and I are engaged and expecting. He thought all of this would ruin the band, but I didn't think it would. He told us the same thing when Logan was pregnant with the twins, but nothing ever happened to the band. So I didn't think anything bad would happen this time. Camille told us that Jo was just as upset about the whole thing, and that she would complain to Camille all the time. Apparently Jo thought she had another shot with me, but she was wrong. I was madly in love with Logan, and I wanted him and only him.

I groaned when the alarm clock went off. I didn't want to work today, but I had to. I have a family to support now. I shut the clock off, then rolled over onto my side. I noticed Logan wasnt laying next to me. I heard the bathroom door open and I looked up. Logan staggered out of the bathroom, and he looked awful. He was pale and covered in sweat. I quickly got out of bed when he almost fell over.

"Logie are you ok?" I asked.

He nodded. "I'm fine"

"Are you sure? You don't look that good" I said.

"Kendall I'm fine. Its just a little morning sickness" he said.

"But I don't remember it being this bad when you were having the twins" I said.

"Every pregnancy is different. I guess this one is hitting me pretty hard" Logan said.

"Are you sure you can go to work today?" I said.

"Yeah I'll be ok" he said.

"Are you sure?"

"Kendall I'll be fine"

I nodded. "Ok."

Logan went into the living room, and I went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. After I was dressed and clean, I went to join my family in the living room. The twins were watching TV and Logan was in the kitchen making breakfast. I walked into the kitchen and wrapped my arms around Logan's waist.

"Feeling better babe?" I asked.

"A little" he said.

"I don't think you should go in today. You really need to take it easy" I said.

"Kendall I'll be fine. I'm only a month, so I can still do certain things" Logan said.

"Yeah, but I just want you to be careful" I said.

"I will Kenny" he said.

I kissed the back of his neck, then placed my hand over his still flat stomach.

"Are you sure you want this baby?" Logan asked.

"Of course I do. Why would you think otherwise?" I said.

"Because you don't seem so happy about it" he said.

I sighed and turned Logan to face me. "Logie, I do want this baby ok, and I'm really happy. I just feel like we're not entirely ready for one"

"Then why did you tell me that you wanted it?" he asked.

"Because I do want it Logie" I said.

"You don't seem like it. Please don't make me get an abortion. I want this baby, and I don't want to get rid of it. Please let me keep it. We were given this baby for a reason, and I don't want to lose it" Logan said.

"Oh Logie" I said as I pulled him into a hug. "You're not going to lose the baby, and I want to keep it ok"

"But I'm so scared I might lose it. I don't want to go through that again" he said.

"You wont go through that ok. Nothing bad is going to happen to this baby ok" I said.

He nodded into my shoulder. "Ok"

We pulled apart and I gave him a kiss on the forehead. Logan smiled, then turned back to making breakfast. I went back into the living room to get my jacket.

"Daddy, where are you going?" Aria asked.

"To work princess" I said.

"Are we going to daycare?" she asked.

"Um I think you're actually going to hang out with uncle James and Carlos today" I said.

"Yay!" Aria said.

"Kendall, can you get the kids ready?" Logan asked.

"Sure thing babe" I said.

"Thanks" Logan said.

I picked up the twins and, and took them to their room. I quickly dressed Aria in a pink plaid shirt and jeans. I put on her shoes, then went to get Chase ready. I dressed him in a blue t-shirt and Jeans. I even put him in a black cardigan sweater. It was a little scary how much he looked like Logan. When it came time to putting on Chase's shoes, he wouldn't let me. He kicked and whined, then ran out of the room. That kid never lets anyone put his shoes on. The only person he lets is James, and I don't know why. I turned back to Aria, and started to brush her hair.

"There all done" I said.

"Thank you daddy" Aria said.

I have Aria a kiss on the head. "You're welcome princess"

I heard Logan cry out in pain, and I immediately ran into the living room. Logan was bent over holding his side, and breathing heavily. I quickly ran over to him.

"Logie, are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm good" he said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I just got a really sharp pain in my stomach. Its nothing" he said.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" I asked.

"No its nothing serious. I'm just having some stomach cramps" Logan said.

"Logie, I don't like seeing you go through all this" I said.

"Its part of being pregnant. I'll be fine ok" he said.

"Ok, but call if you need anything" I said.

"I will if I can. But please don't worry about me. I've been through this before" Logan said.

"I know, but I just want you and the baby to be ok" I said.

"And we will. Just have a great day, and I'll see you at six-thirty" Logan said.

"Six- thirty? I thought you get off at four today" I said.

"My schedule got changed" he said.

"You should just not go in today" I said.

"I have to. Rent is due this week, and we cant afford to miss it" Logan said.

"I know, but just try and take it easy. I don't want you lifting anything heavy" I said.

"Kendall, I know to be careful. I promise I wont lift anything ok" Logan said.

"Ok" I said.

Logan smiled, then gave me a kiss on the lips. After a few seconds, we pulled apart. I looked at my watch and my eyes widened.

"Whoa! I have to go ok. I'll see you later" I said.

Logan nodded. "Ok"

I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Love you"

"Love you too" he said.

"Bye babies" I said.

"Bye daddy" Aria said.

"Bye bye" Chase said.

I smiled, the left the apartment. I left the Palm Woods, and got into my car. On my way to work, I couldn't stop thinking about Logan. He really shouldn't be going to work in his condition. Sometimes his job requires him to lift boxes, and I don't want anything to happen to him or the baby. But I know Logan well enough that he is responsible. He will make sure nothing bad happens to the baby. I just hope nothing happens to him today. I don't want my Logie or baby to get hurt.

**Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Logan's POV**

I wasn't feeling that good today, but I couldn't miss work. A lot of the bills were due this week, and they needed to be paid. Kendall told me to just stay home and take it easy, but I assured him I was fine. The only thing that was really bothering me was the stomach cramps. They were hitting me hard, but I had to just grin and bear it.

After the kids ate, it was time to take them to James and Carlos. I made sure to pack a bag of things the twins might need. Once all of that was taken care of, we left the apartment.

"Are we going to see uncle James and Carlos?" Aria asked.

I nodded. "Mhm"

"Yay!" Chase said.

We climbed into the elevator, and I pressed the second floor button. After a few minutes, the doors opened and we stepped out. We reached 2J and I knocked. A few minutes later, the door opened and James appeared.

"Hey Logan" he said.

"Hey" I said.

"Come on in" he said.

"I don't know James. I really have to get going" I said.

"Aw come on. Just for a few minutes" he said.

I sighed. "Fine"

I walked into the apartment, and the twins ran into the living room. Carlos was sitting on the couch watching TV, but looked up when he saw the twins running towards him. He immediately attacked them with hug and kisses.

"So, what time will you pick them up?" James asked.

"Kendall's, going to pick them up. I have to work a little latter then usual" I said.

James frowned. "That sucks"

"Yeah, but its part of having a job" I said.

"And you're fine working while pregnant?" James asked.

"Well for now I am, but I don't know what I'm going to do when I start getting bigger" I said.

"You'll think of something. You're the genius" James said.

I chuckled. "Yeah"

I grabbed my stomach when a strong pain hit.

"Logan are you ok?" James asked.

"Its nothing. Just some stomach cramps" I said.

"And you're still going to work? Shouldn't you just stay home and relax?" he asked.

"That's exactly what Kendall told me" I said.

"Then shouldn't you listen to him? He is your fiancée" James said.

"James, I'm fine ok. The cramps don't last long, so I can just ignore them" I said.

"You're so stubborn sometimes. Just be careful alright" he said.

"I will. Call if you need anything" I said.

James nodded. "Ok"

"Bye babies" I said.

"Bye" Aria said.

Chase ran up to me and hugged my legs. "Bye papa"

"Bye baby. Be good ok" I said.

"Ok" he said.

Chase ran back into the living room, and climbed into Carlos's lap. I set down the bag for the twins, then James walked me to the door.

"Thanks for watching them" I said.

"Don't mention it. I like them hanging out over here" James said.

"The like coming over here too" I said.

"Its probably because Carlos spoils them" James said.

I chuckled. "I should've known"

"Yeah, but I'll make sure they don't do anything dangerous" he said.

"Thanks James. I'll see you later" I said.

James patted my shoulder, then I left the apartment. I left the Palm Woods, and headed to work. When I arrived, two of my co-workers were already setting up for the day. Miranda was organizing a few books on the shelves, and Dylan was sweeping the floor.

Miranda was my only friend here. She had long brown hair and blue eyes. She was around the same age as me, so we hit it off pretty well. The person that didn't seem to like me very much was Dylan. He was a little older then me, and he was sort of like my boss. So I had to listen to him, even when sometimes I didn't want to. Both Dylan and Miranda knew who I was and what happened to me a few years ago. Of course they believed everything the press said, so they didn't get the correct story.

Miranda still became my friends, while Dylan and a few other people didn't like me. They thought I was some freak because I had twins, so that was one of the reasons I didn't want anyone to know I was pregnant again. I just tried to not worry about what people think of me. I wasn't really here to make friends, I was here to work. But it was nice to just have one person to talk to.

Even though Miranda knew about my past, she didn't care. I of course explained everything to her, and she still accepted me. I wish there was more people like her. The world would probably be a lot better if no one judged and just accepted each other. But the world wasn't like that, it was the total opposite.

"Hi Logan" Miranda said.

"Hey" I said.

"Are you ready to work?" she asked.

"No. I'm really tired" I said.

"Aw did the twins keep you up all night?" she asked.

"Sort of, but I'm going through some other things right now. So I'm tired and stressed" I said.

"Then why did you come in today? You should be resting" Miranda said.

"Everyone keeps telling me that. Kendall and James did, and now you" I said.

Miranda chuckled. "Its because we care about you, Logan"

I rolled my eyes. "Sure you do"

"So when are you getting married? And am I invited?" Miranda asked.

"Um not sure yet, and yes you're invited" I said.

"Yay! I'm so happy for you" she said.

I smiled. "Thanks"

"Hey! You two get to work" Dylan said.

Miranda rolled her eyes. "I cant stand him"

"Yeah I know, but we just have to deal with it" I said.

She sighed. "Yeah"

I winced and grabbed my stomach when another cramp hit. I started taking a few breaths to relax me.

"Logan are you ok?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah I'm ok. I've been having bad stomach cramps all morning" I said.

"Is it your time of the month?" she asked.

"My what? Oh god no! Its something else" I said.

Miranda chuckled. "I know, I was just kidding. Then what is it?"

"I cant say" I said.

"Please Logan. I'm your friend and I promise I wont say anything to anyone" she said.

"You promise?" I asked.

Miranda nodded. "I promise"

I sighed. "I'm pregnant"

"Oh my god. Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yeah. Please don't tell anyone about this. I don't want to lose my job because of it" I said.

"I wont tell anyone" she said.

"Thanks" I said.

Miranda pulled me into a hug. "I'm so happy for you"

"Thank you" I said.

"Hey! You guys aren't getting paid to hug. Now move your ass and get to work" Dylan said.

Miranda shrugged, then went back to organizing stuff. I went to go clock in, but was stopped by Dylan.

"Mitchell, I need you to clean out the back" he said.

"Uh I was actually going to…."

"Do it now!" he said.

I nodded. "Ok"

I sighed and walked back over to Miranda. "Can I have the keys to the back?"

"He's making you work back there?" she asked.

"Yeah I probably have to clean it out" I said.

"Just be careful" she said.

"I will" I said.

Miranda handed me the keys, then I headed towards the back room. I opened the door and flipped the light switch on. The room smelled and it was covered in dust. I never had to work back here before, but I knew what to do if I ever needed to.

There was a few boxes in the way that needed to be moved, but I was a little nervous about lifting them. Kendall told me to not lift anything heavy, but I had a feeling I would be fine. I bent down to lift the box, and to my surprise, it was actually pretty light. I spent the next few hours cleaning and organizing everything. I only had a few boxes to go, then I would be finished.

I moved the first box, then went for the second one. I bent down to pick it up, but was surprised to find it really heavy. I tried lifting it again, but gave up when I felt a sharp pain run through my back. I would just let Dylan take care of the rest. As I was heading towards the door, I tripped and grabbed onto a box to try and catch my fall, but it didn't work. I fell to the floor, and the box fell on top of me. I cried out when I felt a sharp pain run through my stomach. I quickly pushed the box off me, and stood up. I doubled over when another pain hit. The pain went away, and I stood up straight.

I left the room, then locked it up. I started walking towards the front, but was stopped by Dylan again.

"Did you clean out the back?" he asked.

"Yeah I did" I said.

"Good. Now get that box and start putting those books on the shelves" he said.

"Ok" I said.

I picked up the box, then walked over to the shelves. I started to put the books in the correct places. I winced when I felt another sharp pain hit my stomach. It lasted for a few minutes, then went away. I shrugged it off, and continued working. Another one hit, and I dropped a book that was in my hand. I bent down to pick it up, but cried out when a pain ran up my back. I stood up straight and started taking some deep breaths.

I felt another pain wash over me, then I felt wet. I stopped what I was going, and ran to the bathroom. I quickly locked myself in a stall. Another pain hit, and I doubled over. I felt something running down my legs, so I quickly pulled my pants down. My eyes widened when I saw blood traveling down my legs.

"No please. God please no" I said.

I grabbed my stomach when I felt more pain. I grabbed some toilet paper, and started to wipe up the blood. Once I got most of it, I pulled my pants back up. I needed to get to the hospital, and fast. Its never a good sign when you're bleeding, especially when you're pregnant.

I left the bathroom, and went to the front of the store. Miranda was busy with a customer, so she couldn't help me. After a few minutes, Miranda was finally alone. I walked up to her and her eyes widened.

"Logan are you ok?" she asked.

"I need you to cover for me" I said.

"Why? What's going on?" she asked.

"I need to go to the hospital. Something's wrong" I said.

"Can you get there yourself?" she asked.

"Yeah I can" I said.

"Ok you go, and I'll tell Dylan something" Miranda said.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem. Now go!" she said.

I nodded, then left the store. I climbed into my car, and pulled out of the parking lot. Another pain hit and I cried out. I could feel more blood running down my legs.

I placed my hand over my stomach. "Please be ok. Please"

I pulled out my cell phone and quickly dialed Kendall's number. After a few rings, he finally answered.

_"Hi babe, are you ok?"_

"Kendall, I don't know what to do and I'm so scared" I said.

_"Logie calm down. What's going on?"_

"I think I'm losing the baby"

**A/N: So i decided to add a little drama to this chap. hope everyone liked it anyway. please review =D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Kendall's POV**

"Hold on Logie. I'll be right there" I said.

"_Please hurry. I'm so scared"_ he said.

I hung up my phone, then shoved it in my pocket. I ran towards the break room to take my uniform off and get my keys. I opened the locker I was assigned to and I grabbed my car keys and wallet. I took off my uniform and name tag, then threw it in the locker. I left the room and started running towards the exit.

"Kendall, where are you going?"

I stopped and turned around. My co-worker/ friend Matt was walking towards me. He was about a year older then me, but we still became friends. He was probably the only person who talked to me. Everyone else ignored me, but I didn't let it get to me.

"Dude, where are you going? Your shift isn't over" Matt said.

"I need to leave ok. My fiancée just called and its an emergency" I said.

"Ok I'll cover for you, but you owe me" Matt said.

"Thanks man" I said.

Matt patted me on the back, then I left the store. I ran to my car and jumped inside. I quickly started the car, then sped away. On my way to the hospital, I was hoping and praying that both Logan and the baby were ok. I didn't want anything bad to happen to them, I loved them so much.

If Logan and I lost this baby, we would be devastated. But Logan would probably be worse then me. He didn't want anything bad to happen to the baby. When we lost the other one, Logan was a mess. He blamed himself for everything, even when it wasn't his fault. I just knew if we lost this baby, Logan would never be the same.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard sirens. I looked in the rearview mirror to see a police car behind me. I cursed to myself, then pulled the car over. I sighed in frustration and slammed my fist on top of the dashboard. I didn't need this right now. I quickly calmed down when the cop approached my window.

"License and registration please" he said.

I quickly pulled out my wallet and showed him my information.

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" he asked.

"For speeding sir?" I asked.

"You were going ten miles over the speed limit" he said.

"I'm very sorry sir. I'm just trying to get to the hospital. My fiancée might lose our baby and I need to be there" I said.

"Alright you're free to go. Please be careful, and I hope your wife and baby are ok" he said.

"Uh thank you" I said.

The cop nodded, then walked back to his car. I put the car in drive, the sped off. I couldn't help but chuckle at what the cop said. Every time I tell people that I'm engaged and expecting a baby, they always assume I'm with a women. Of course I never tell people that I'm engaged to Logan and that he is carrying my baby. No one would really believe me.

After a few minutes of driving, I finally made it to the hospital. I immediately ran up to the front desk, and the receptionist looked up at me.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Which room is Logan Mitchell in?" I asked.

The receptionist turned to her computer, and started typing things in. After a few minutes, she turned back to me.

"He's on the second floor and in room 2B" she said.

"Thank you" I said.

"Wait, are you family?" she asked.

I nodded and showed her my finger. "Yeah"

"Oh ok" the receptionist said.

I left the front desk and climbed into one of the elevators. I pressed the second floor button, then got off when the doors opened. I walked down the hall, looking for the room Logan was in. After a few minutes, I found it. I knocked on the door, then walked in. Logan was laying on the bed, playing with his hands. He looked up when I entered the room. I quickly ran over to him.

"Logie are you ok?" I asked.

He nodded. "I'm doing a little better"

"How's the baby?" I asked.

Logan's eyes immediately filled up with tears. "I don't know"

I pulled Logan into a hug and held him tightly. "Its ok Logie. I promise everything is going to be fine"

"I'm so scared Kenny. I don't want to lose this baby" Logan said.

"You're not going to ok. The baby is going to be fine" I said.

"You promise?"

"I promise"

We pulled apart, and I gently kissed Logan on the lips. I climbed onto the bed with him, then wrapped my arms around him. I placed my hand on his stomach, and rubbed it gently. Logan placed his hand over mine, and more tears formed in his eyes. We both looked up when the door opened, and the doctor walked in. She had brown curly hair and looked to be in her late thirties.

"Hello Mr. Mitchell, I'm Dr. Moore. But you can call me Kim" the doctor said.

She turned to me and smiled. "And you are?"

"I'm Kendall. His fiancée" I said.

"Oh congratulations" she said.

I smiled. "Thank you"

The doctor nodded, then turned back to Logan. "Mr. Mitchell…."

Logan quickly interrupted her. "Is my baby ok?"

"Your baby is just fine. Its very strong and healthy" the doctor said.

"So nothing's wrong? My baby is ok?" Logan asked.

The doctor nodded. "Everything is perfectly fine"

"That's good news to hear" I said.

"Its is, but Mr. Mitchell, you need to be very careful. You were lucky nothing serious happened this time" the doctor said.

Logan nodded. "I promise to be very careful"

"Ok. Would you like to see your baby?" the doctor asked.

Logan nodded his head excitedly.

"Alright, give me five minutes" Kim said.

Logan nodded, then the doctor left the room. I turned back to Logan and grabbed his hand. He looked at me and I could see the tears rolling down his face.

"Babe, don't cry. Everything is ok now" I said.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really happy. I thought I was going to lose the baby" he said.

"But you didn't. The baby is perfectly fine. There is nothing for you to worry about ok" I said.

Logan nodded. "Ok"

The door opened again, and the doctor came in. She brought a machine a with her, and I immediately recognized it. It was an ultra sound machine. The doctor hooked it up, then turned to Logan.

"Can you please lift up your shirt?" she asked.

Logan nodded, then lifted up his shirt. The doctor squeezed some blue gel on Logan's flat belly, then placed a tiny remote to it. The screen lit up of the inside of Logan's stomach.

"There's your baby" the doctor said as she pointed at the screen.

All I could see was this sack like thing. It didn't look like a baby at all, but it was. Logan's eyes filled up with tears, and a few slipped. Even my eyes got a little misty. Logan looked up at me and squeezed my hand. I smiled and brought his hand up to my lips, kissing it gently.

"Alright, well your baby is fine and healthy. Congratulations" the doctor said.

"Thank you" Logan said.

The doctor nodded, then wiped the gel off Logan's stomach.

"Ok Mr. Mitchell, you're free to go. Be careful and have a nice day" she said.

"You too" Logan said.

The doctor smiled, then left the room. I helped Logan off the bed, and he pulled me into a hug. I held onto him tightly and rubbed his back.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

He nodded into my shoulder. "I'm a lot better"

I smiled, then kissed the top of his head. After a few minutes, we pulled apart.

I grabbed Logan's hand. "Come on. Lets go home"

Logan nodded, then we left the hospital. I was glad both my Logie and baby were ok.


	22. Chapter 22

**Logan's POV**

I was surprised at how fast my pregnancy flew by. I was already entering my eighth month, and it was tiring. My back and feet were killing me, so I had to rest all the time. Not only was it hard for me, but also for Kendall. He had to work extra and longer shifts, just so he could support us.

I ended up losing my job when I was around four months. I was surprised that I managed to hide everything for that long. Until my boss found out. He noticed I was acting and looking a little different, so I had to come clean. My boss was shocked and confused, but wasn't all that mad. He had to let me go so the business doesn't get a bad reputation.

I was upset about losing my job, but I had a baby on the way, and I needed to focus on that. I didn't like the fact that I couldn't help pay for the bills anymore. Kendall was the one working hard and doing everything, and I felt bad. I wanted to help in anyway possible, but there was nothing I could do. I was at least glad Big Time Rush was doing pretty good. Our second album comes out in a few weeks, so that would help a lot.

I was actually starting to like staying at home. I was at least spending more time with my kids. The twins were really excited about the new baby, but Chase seemed a little jealous at times. Whenever I would feel the baby kick, I wanted the twins to feel, but Chase never wanted to. I knew he would be happy when his little brother or sister arrives.

Kendall and I didn't want to know the gender of our baby. We wanted it to be a surprise, because the baby was a surprise to us. I did have a feeling that I was having a girl, but I wasn't sure. Kendall was positive we were having a boy, but I disagreed. He was hoping that this baby would like hockey, since Chase didn't seem interested in it. But I knew he would come around. I just figured that since both his parents love hockey, that Chase would too. I just hope he actually does grow to like it, so he doesn't give Kendall a heart attack.

I let out a small whimper as I tried to sit down on the couch. After a few minutes, I managed to lower myself down. It was hard to do a lot of things, but I tried my best to do them. Another small whimper escaped my mouth when I felt some pressure in my lower abdomen. I placed my hand over my stomach, and waited for it to go away.

I groaned when Aria and Chase started screaming and running around the living room. I was really tired, and I didn't want a headache. The twins kept chasing each other and screaming at the top of their lungs. In a matter of minutes, my head started to throb.

"Babies, please stop running" I said.

Chase stopped and crossed his arms. "No!"

"Hey don't talk to papa like that" Kendall said as he entered the living room.

Kendall sat down next to me, and I rested my head on his shoulder. The twins ran down the hall, and towards their bedroom.

"I don't know why he acts like that. He's so….so….." I said.

"Like you" Kendall said.

"I am not like that" I said.

"Sometimes you are babe" he said.

"What!"

"But its cute"

"Nice save" I said.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Kendall asked.

"What do you think?" I asked.

Kendall chuckled, then pressed his lips to mine. I quickly pulled away and groaned when I felt pain shoot across my stomach.

"Logie, are you ok?" Kendall asked.

I nodded. "I'm ok. Its probably nothing"

"I don't think I'm going to work today" he said.

"Kenny, I'm fine" I said.

"That's what you said last time, and nothing was fine" Kendall said.

"I'm fine though. And if I need anything, I will call you" I said.

"Um I'm not allowed to receive anymore personal phone calls" Kendall said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you called me crying about how we didn't have any chocolate and pickles. It really wasn't a personal problem" Kendall said.

"To me it was. I was craving it" I said.

"I know babe, but the only way you can call is if its really important ok" Kendall said.

"Ok fine" I said.

Kendall looked at his watch, then back at me. "I guess I should get going. Get plenty of rest and don't do anything crazy"

"I might. I'm not afraid to take a risk" I said.

"Sometimes you are, but please just relax" Kendall said.

"I will" I said.

Kendall gave me a kiss on the lips, then left the apartment. I sighed and rested my head against the couch. I looked up when my phone started ringing. I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Logan. Its James"_

"Hey what's up?" I asked.

"_I was wondering if Carlos and I could take the twins to the zoo" _James said.

"Yeah that's fine" I said.

"_Ok thanks. We'll be there in five minutes"_

"Ok bye"

The call ended, and I put my phone on the coffee table.

"Chase- Aria, come here" I said.

The twins ran into the living room, and climbed onto the couch.

"Uncle James and Carlos are taking you somewhere fun today" I said.

"Yay!" Aria and Chase said.

"But you have to be good ok" I said.

"Ok" Aria said.

"Are you going too papa?" Chase asked.

"Sorry baby, but I have to stay home" I said.

"Oh" Chase said.

There was a knock on the door, so I tried to sit up. I let out a small whimper as I pushed myself off the couch. I managed to walk over to the door and open it.

James smiled. "Hey Logan"

"Hey guys" I said.

"Are the twins ready?" James asked.

"Almost. They just need their shoes on" I said.

"I'll do it" Carlos said.

James and Carlos walked in, then Carlos went to get the twins ready. I sat back on the couch, and James sat on the loveseat. I let out a groan when I felt another pain hit.

"Are you ok?" James asked.

"Yeah its nothing" I said.

Aria ran into the living room, and sat on James lap. A few minutes later, Chase ran in as well, but his shoes weren't on.

"I cant do it" Carlos said as he entered the living room. "He wont let me touch his feet"

"I'll do it" James said.

Carlos collapsed on the couch, and James handed Aria to him. James picked up Chase, and put his shoes on without a problem.

"He just likes you better" Carlos said.

"Everyone does" James said.

I rolled my eyes, then placed Chase in my lap. Chase put his hand over my stomach, and I smiled. I felt another pain hit, but I tried to ignore it. These pains felt a little familiar.

"Ew!" Chase said.

"What's gross baby?" I asked.

"You all wet" he said.

I looked down to see that both Chase and I were wet.

"Shit!" I said.

"That's a bad word papa" Chase said.

"I know baby, I know" I said.

I set Chase down on the floor, then looked down at my pants. They were soaking wet.

"Dude, did you just…." Carlos started.

"No. I think my water just broke" I said.

"Ok just….um…..breathe!" James said.

I clutched my stomach and screamed when I felt a contraction hit.

"Logan, just relax ok" James said.

"I'm trying" I said.

"Come on, lets get you to the hospital" James said.

"Wait! I need to call Kendall" I said.

"I'll do it" Carlos said.

"No I will" I said.

James handed me my phone, and I quickly dialed Kendall's number. After a few rings, he answered.

_"Logie, I cant talk right now"_

"Kendall, its time" I said.

_"Time for what?"_

"The baby! I'm in labor!"

_"Oh my god. I'll try to be there as soon as I can"_

"Please hurry Kenny" I said.

_"I will Logie"_

I hung up the phone and placed it back on the coffee table.

"Are you ready to go now?" James asked.

I nodded. "Yeah"

"Ok lets go" James said.

Carlos picked up the twins, and James led me out of the apartment. I wasn't ready for the baby, but it was coming now. I was hoping Kendall can reach us on time. I didn't want him to miss the birth of this baby, especially when he almost missed the twins birth. I just hope Kendall doesn't miss this one.


	23. Chapter 23

**Logan's POV**

"Alright Logan, just breathe in and out" Carlos said.

"I'm trying" I said.

We had just arrived at the hospital a few minutes ago, and I was laying down in a room I was assigned. I got up from the bed and started walking around the room. The walking was sort of helping with the pain.

"Should you really be doing that?" James asked.

"Its kind of helping" I said.

I doubled over and grabbed my side when another contraction washed over my body. James was quickly at my side, and he led me back over to the bed. Carlos stood up from the chair he was sitting in, and gently placed Chase on the bed with me.

"Papa, are you 'kay?" he asked.

"I'm ok baby" I said.

I let out a scream as another contraction hit. I clutched my stomach and waited for it to pass. After a few minutes, the pain went away.

"Where is Kendall?" I asked.

"Don't worry Logan. He'll be here" James said.

"What if he misses this?" I asked.

"He wont ok. Kendall will be here any minute" James said.

I nodded. "Ok"

About half an hour later, Kendall still wasn't here. I was starting to get a little worried about him. I was praying that nothing bad happened to him on his way here.

"Where is he?" I asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

"He probably got caught up in traffic" James said.

"Or he's scared and he left town" Carlos added.

James shot Carlos a dirty look, and Carlos quickly looked down. Chase curled up beside me and I wrapped my arm around him. Aria sat quietly in Carlos's lap, playing with his phone. I let out a whimper when a contraction hit. I looked up when the door to my room opened. Kendall walked in, then ran over to my side.

"Logie, are you ok?" he asked.

"Do I look ok? Where the hell were you?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry babe. I got stuck in traffic" he said.

"Told ya" James said.

Kendall looked at James, then back at me. "You didn't think I was coming?"

"Well you weren't here, and I thought either something bad happened or you didn't want to be here" I said.

"Logie, I would never miss the birth of our baby" Kendall said.

"I thought you might because you almost missed the first one" I said.

"But I didn't remember? I got there just on time" he said.

"Yeah I remember. I'm so sorry Kenny" I said.

"Don't be sorry babe. I'm here now and everything is going to be fine" Kendall said.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too" he said.

Kendall gently pressed his lips to mine for a sweet kiss. I quickly pulled away when a contraction hit.

"Logie, just breathe ok" he said.

I nodded and started taking a few deep breaths. It wasn't helping as much as it should.

"Kendall, its not working" I said.

"I'll get a nurse" James said.

James left the room to go find a nurse. Of course that wasn't going to do any good. I was in so much pain, that it seemed like no one could help me. A few minutes later, James returned with a nurse.

"Is there a c-section prepared for him?" Kendall asked.

"I'm sorry there's not. Would you like one set up?" the nurse asked.

"No" I said.

Kendall turned to me. "You don't want one?"

"I want to deliver naturally" I said.

"Why? That's too much for you logie" Kendall said.

"I don't care I want to do this. What if I never get the chance to experience this again? I really want to do this with no medicine and no surgery" I said.

Kendall sighed. "Ok Logie"

"So you don't want a c-section?" the nurse asked.

"I want to do this naturally" I said.

"Ok, then I need to see how dilated you are" the nurse said.

I tensed up and Kendall squeezed my hand. He gave me a small kiss on the lips to help me relax. I started to feel a little better.

"Alright, please open your legs so I can have a look" the nurse said.

I nodded and slowly opened my legs. The nurse made sure to keep me covered so no one else in the room could see. My body tensed up again when I felt the nurse's finger near my entrance. I let out a whimper as she gently pushed her finger inside me.

"Just relax Logie" Kendall said.

I tried to relax, but I couldn't. I squeezed Kendall's hand tighter when I felt pain.

"Ouch that hurts. Please stop. Please" I said.

The nurse carefully removed her finger, and I closed my legs.

"Alright, it looks like you are about three centimeters" the nurse said.

"That's it?" I asked.

"Mhm. These things take time. I will check on you in a little while"

The nurse left the room, and I let out a long sigh.

"What's wrong babe?" Kendall asked.

"This is taking forever" I said.

"Was it like this with the twins?" James asked.

"No. They came a lot quicker" I said.

"The baby probably doesn't want to come out just yet" Kendall said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Maybe it likes being in there. You're probably all warm and cozy inside" Carlos said.

"Dude, why would you say said? That sounded so weird" James said.

"Yeah it was a little weird for me" I said.

"Sorry. I just thought that could be the reason why the baby doesn't want to come out" Carlos said.

"Carlos, why don't you take the twins to the gift shop" Kendall said.

"Maybe they will have fruit smackers" Carlos said.

"Then go look for some" I said.

"Ok" Carlos said.

"Hey, bring me back a soda" James said.

"How about you go with him" I said.

"Are you sure? I don't want to miss anything important" James said.

"Trust me. You wont" I said.

"Ok, then we'll be back later" James said.

"Bye daddy. Bye papa" Aria said.

"Bye" I said.

"Be good princess" Kendall said.

James, Carlos and the twins left the room. I was glad Kendall and I were alone. I just wanted some peace and quiet for a few minutes. I was in so much pain and I was starting to get a little aggravated because of it. Hopefully I can get some quiet for a little while.

I groaned as another contraction washed over me. This was probably the worse part about being pregnant. I wanted all of this to be over with, but it was no where close. I could've ended all of this if I had a c-section, but I wanted to give birth naturally. This may be the last time I ever get to do this, and I want to experience all the pain.

Kendall started rubbing my forehead to try and relax me, but it wasn't helping. A few minutes later, the door opened and James and Carlos returned.

"Look daddy!" Aria said.

"What is it?" Kendall asked.

Aria smiled and held up a pink teddy bear.

"You bought her a toy?" I asked.

"No. Its for the new baby. Chase picked out something too" James said.

Chase smiled and held up his gift. It was a golden puppy with a bow around its neck.

"I picked this out" Carlos said as he handed Kendall two balloons.

One balloon was pink and said it's a girl. The other was blue and said it's a boy.

"Why did you buy two balloons? I'm only having one baby" I said.

"Well because I don't know what the baby is, so I bought two. When the baby comes you can pick which one you want" Carlos said.

"Thanks Carlos" I said.

"De nada" he said.

"So how much longer do you have to wait?" James asked.

"I don't know. Hopefully its soon" I said.

"Don't worry Logie. It will be" Kendall said.

"You promise?"

"I promise"

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR.

What I thought to be soon, turned out to be a lot longer the I expected. It was around twelve-thirty at night, and I still hadn't given birth yet. I've been stuck in this hospital all day, and I hated it. I wanted to go home with my new baby, but that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

I ended up falling asleep because I was exhausted. James and Carlos took the twins into the waiting room. I guess they were getting tired of me snapping at them for no reason. Kendall was still with me, but he was also getting tired. I told him to just go to sleep, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to miss anything.

I woke up from my nap when I felt another contraction. This one was a lot stronger then previous ones. I tried to go back to sleep, but the pain in my stomach wouldn't let me. I carefully sat up and took a few deep breaths. The contractions kept coming back every few seconds, and stronger each time. I suddenly felt the urge to push. I turned my head in Kendall's direction. He was passed out on a chair a few feet away from me.

"Kendall" I whispered. "Kendall wake up"

He stirred in his sleep, but didn't wake up.

"Kendall" I said a little louder.

"Five more minutes Logie" he said.

I rolled my eyes. I picked up an extra pillow from the bed, then threw it at Kendall. His eyes shot open and he looked around.

"What's going on?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"I need to push" I said.

"Now? As in right now?" Kendall asked.

"No tomorrow. Of course now!" I said.

"Ok just stay calm, and I'll be right back. Don't move" Kendall said.

"I didn't plan on it!" I snapped.

Kendall ran out of the room, and I collapsed back down. Another contraction hit and I let out a scream of pain. I gripped the sheets tightly as I fought the urge to push. A few minutes later, the door opened and Kendall walked in with the doctor and a few nurses. Kendall ran over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Everything's ok Logie" he said.

"Mr. Mitchell, I need to see how much you've progressed" the doctor said.

I nodded. "Ok"

I opened my legs and the doctor positioned herself between them.

"Ok. It looks like you're ready to start pushing. Are you ready to have this baby?" the doctor asked.

I nodded. "Mhm"

"Ok, when you feel a contraction, I need you to give me a big push" the doctor said.

I nodded. When I felt a contraction, I pushed as hard as I could. I let out a scream and stopped pushing.

"You need to hold it a little longer" the doctor said.

"I cant do it" I said.

"Yes you can Logie" Kendall said.

Another contraction hit, and I screamed. I brought my head down to my chest and pushed as hard as I could.

"Good. I can see the head. A little more" the doctor said.

I squeezed Kendall's hand tighter and pushed. I let out a scream as the pain intensified. It felt like my body was being split open. After a few minutes, I could feel the baby's head slowly emerging.

"You can do this Logie" Kendall said.

I nodded and pushed a little harder.

"The baby's head is almost out. Would you like to see?" the doctor asked.

"No I don't want to" I said.

The doctor turned to Kendall. "Would you like to?"

Kendall looked at me, and I shook my head.

"Don't do it Kenny. I don't want you to pass out again" I said.

Kendall nodded, but looked down anyway.

"I can see the head Logie. There is a lot of blood too" he said.

"Kenny, just look at me" I said.

Kendall nodded and kept his eyes on mine. I squeezed his hand when I felt another contraction.

"Come on babe push" Kendall said.

I nodded and bore down. I gasped when I felt the baby's head come out.

"Good. Just a few more pushes and you'll have a baby" the doctor said.

"I cant do it anymore." I said.

"Yes you can Logie. You've done this before, but with twins. I know you can do this now" Kendall said.

"But I'm so tired" I said.

"I know babe, but its almost over" he said.

I screamed when another contraction washed over my body. Kendall started to rub my forehead soothingly.

"Push Logie!" Kendall said.

I nodded and pushed with all might. I screamed when my body felt like it was on fire.

"I want drugs now!" I said.

"Its too late Mr. Mitchell" the doctor said.

"Give me an epidural! Give me something!" I said.

"I thought you wanted to do this naturally?" Kendall asked.

"I changed my mind. It hurts so fucking much" I said. "Please give me something. Please"

"Can you please give him something to ease the pain?" Kendall asked.

"I'm very sorry, but its too late to put him on anything" the doctor said.

Kendall turned back to me and squeezed my hand. "Don't worry Logie. Its almost over"

I nodded. "Ok"

Another contraction hit, and I let out a scream of pain. Feeling both the contractions and the baby coming out was too much for me. My body was aching and worn out. I wanted to rest, but I couldn't. I needed to finish. I coudln't give up.

I kept pushing and pushing for what felt like hours. I only got to rest for a few minutes, before another contraction would hit. Kendall continued to rub my forehead and tell me everything was fine, but it wasn't helping. The pain was still there.

"Come on Logie push!" Kendall said.

"I know! Just shut up Kendall!" I said.

I groaned when I felt a contraction shoot across my stomach. I grabbed Kendall's hand and squeezed it as hard as I could, causing Kendall to yelp.

"You're doing good Mr. Mitchell. Just push a little harder" the doctor said.

I started to push a little harder, but the baby still didn't come out.

"I need you to hold your legs up ok. It will help the baby come out" the doctor said.

"Ok" I said.

I grabbed my legs and held them up to my chest. I felt another contraction, and I pushed with all my might. I screamed as I felt the baby sliding through my body.

"One more big push" the doctor said.

I took a deep breath and pushed as hard as I could. The baby came out in a rush and into the doctors arms. My head fell back against the pillow, and Kendall kissed my forehead.

"You did it Logie" he said.

"Yeah" I said.

A few minutes later, a cry filled the room. I looked up to see the doctor holding my screaming baby. One of the nurse took the baby to get it cleaned up. After the baby was checked an cleaned, the nurse brought it over.

"Congratulations. You have a beautiful baby girl" the nurse said.

The nurse gently placed my new daughter in my arms. A huge smile spread across my face when my daughter looked up at me. Her hair was black and curled a little behind her ears. She had the darkest brown eyes I have ever seen. She looked exactly like me, but still resembled Kendall a little bit.

"She's so beautiful Logie" Kendall said.

I smiled. "I know"

Kendall gently pressed his lips to mine, but pulled away when the baby started crying. I slowly rocked her in my arms, and she started to drift off to sleep.

"What should we name her?" Kendall asked.

"I did like the name Jocelyn, but if you like another name, then…."

"Its ok Logie" Kendall said. "I like that name"

I smiled and looked down at our baby. She did kind of look like a Jocelyn. Her dark brown eyes were slowly starting to flutter. I gave her a kiss on the head, and she fell asleep. I held her closer to my chest, and slowly rocked her.

"I'm so proud of you Logie" Kendall said.

I looked up at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Even when the pain became unbearable, you never gave up. I'm so proud of you"

"I couldn't have done it without you. Thank you for being by my side" I said.

"I would never have left you alone, Logie. I love you so much" Kendall said.

"I love you too" I said.

Kendall smiled, then gently pressed his lips to mine. We quickly pulled apart when Jocelyn started crying.

"Shh its ok. I'm here baby, I'm here" I said.

Jocelyn started to calm down after a while, then she fell back asleep. I gently kissed the top of her head.

"I'm gonna tell the guys" Kendall said.

I nodded. "Ok"

Kendall gave me a kiss on the forehead, then left the room. I turned back to my daughter, and snuggled her closer to me. She stirred in her sleep, then settled down.

I gave her another kiss on the head. "I love you so much"

**A/N: I dont know why, but this chap was a little awkward for me to write. i hope it wasnt so awkward for you guys. bye for now =D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Kendall's POV**

I gave Logan a quick kiss, then I left the room. I walked down the hall, and towards the waiting room. I was hoping James and Carlos were still awake. It was really late, and I knew they were tired. I reached the waiting room, and saw my friends.

James was holding Aria in his lap, and Carlos had Chase in his. My friends looked really tired, but I noticed Carlos and Chase looked a little worried. Chase was holding onto Carlos shirt for dear life, and he looked a little scared.

"Guys" I said.

James and Carlos quickly looked up at me. They stood up from the chairs and ran over to me.

"What's wrong? Is Logan ok? How's the baby?" James asked.

"We heard screaming!" Carlos said.

"Guys, Logan and the baby are fine" I said.

"Are you sure? I heard him screaming and I got a little worried" Carlos said.

"Carlos, he's fine" I said.

James and Carlos sighed in relief.

"Would you like to see the new baby?" I asked.

"Yes!" Carlos said.

"Shh you have to be quiet though" I said.

"Sorry" Carlos whispered.

James handed me Aria, then I led my friends back to Logan's room. I quietly opened the door, then stepped inside. Logan looked up at us and smiled. He motioned for us to come closer to him. Carlos was the first to reach Logan.

"It's a…uh….um…" Carlos said.

"A girl" Logan said.

"It's a girl" Carlos said. "Can I hold her?"

Logan nodded and gently placed our daughter in Carlos's arms. Jocelyn wiggled for a bit, then calmed down.

"She looks just like you, Logan" Carlos said.

Logan smiled. "Yeah"

"Hey! She looks like me too" I said.

"Yeah I guess, but she looks more like Logan to me" Carlos said.

I rolled my eyes, then set Aria down on the bed. James placed Chase on the bed as well, and Chase snuggled closer to Logan. Carlos cradled the baby in his arms, then he carefully handed her back to Logan. The twins looked at the new baby in awe.

"Aria-Chase, say hello to Jocelyn. You're new baby sister" Logan said.

Aria waved. "Hi baby"

Chase looked at his new sister, then back at Logan. Chase looked back at Jocelyn and frowned.

"What's wrong Chase?" I asked.

"I don't like her" he said.

"Why not baby?" I asked.

" 'Cause she make papa cry" Chase said.

"Aw baby" I said as I picked Chase up. "She didn't mean to, but she is sorry now"

"She is?" Chase asked.

I nodded. "She is very sorry"

"Oh" Chase said.

"Now say you're sorry to her. That wasn't very nice" I said.

Chase nodded, and I set him back on the bed. Chase crawled over to Logan, then gently kissed Jocelyn on the head.

"I sorry baby" he said.

I smiled, then sat in the chair next to the bed. I reached out and gently touched Jocelyn's foot. She wiggled from my touch, then relaxed. I looked up when I heard Aria yawn. She yawned again, then rubbed her eyes.

"Are you tired princess?" I asked.

Aria nodded. "Yeah"

"We'll take the twins home" James said.

"Aw but I wanted to hang out with the new baby" Carlos said.

"You will tomorrow. Now c'mon lets go home" James said.

Carlos sighed. "Bye guys. See you tomorrow"

"Ok see you later" Logan said.

"Bye daddy. Bye papa. Bye baby" Aria said.

I chuckled and gave Aria a kiss on the head. "Goodnight princess"

Chase gave Jocelyn another kiss on the head, the James picked him up. After Logan and I said goodbye, our friends left. Logan looked back down at the baby, then gently rocked her in his arms. I smiled and Logan looked up at me.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. You just look really cute" I said.

"Yeah right. I just gave birth and I'm sweaty. I don't look cute" Logan said.

"Ok, then you look perfect" I said.

Logan chuckled, then turned back to our daughter. We sat in silence and I watched Logan rock our baby to sleep. They both looked so cute and perfect, that I couldn't help but smile. Logan let out a small yawn.

"Are you tired?" I asked.

Logan nodded. "Yeah a little"

"I'll hold her, and you get some rest. You really need it" I said.

"Ok" Logan said.

I carefully took the baby out of Logan's arms, and held her protectively in mine. Logan got comfortable, then was soon starting to drift off to sleep. In a matter of minutes, Logan was fast asleep and snoring softly. I smiled, then turned back to Jocelyn. She was looking up at me with her beautiful brown eyes. I was immediately getting lost in them, just like I would with Logan's.

Carlos was right, she did look a lot like Logan. I was hoping that she would turn out to be like me in someway. Jocelyn wiggled in my arms, so I gently rocked her. Her eyes fluttered, then she fell asleep. She looked exactly like Logan when she slept. The both made little faces in their sleep. I think its absolutely adorable, that's why I love watching Logan sleep.

I smiled, then gently pressed my lips to Jocelyn's forehead. She was absolutely perfect in everyway. I loved her so much that I never wanted to let her go.

I couldn't believe that we almost lost her. But we didn't because she's very strong. I guess that's something she got from me. I had a feeling she was going to grow up to be a strong leader.

Logan let out a small whimper, and stirred in his sleep. I watched him for a few minutes, then he relaxed. I looked back down at Jocelyn, and watched her sleep peacefully. I smiled and gave her another kiss on the head.

"I love you baby girl"

**A/N: I am so very sorry for not updating. i got grounded from my laptop and i wont get it back till monday =(. but my parents went out so i am sneakly using it now. i will update this story and my other one first thing on monday. i have another kogan in the works, but im not sure about it. i will post the first chap of that later and you guys can decide if i should finish it. once again, i am soooooo sorry about nt updating. i promise to update monday. until then, enjoy this chap. bye =)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Logan's POV**

Its been about a month since Kendall and I welcomed our new baby. The first couple of weeks were hard, but now I was starting to get a little used to it. Kendall helped out as much as he could, but when he had to work, I was alone. James and Carlos tried to help out, but sometimes I didn't want them to. I didn't want my baby taking over their lives.

It wasn't easy taking care of a newborn and twins, but I tried my best. I was happy Aria and Chase were warming up to their sister. Aria loved having a little sister, but Chase didn't seem that happy. I guess he would rather have a little brother to play with. But he seemed to be getting used to Jocelyn, and enjoying her presence.

I thought for sure Kendall would've been upset that we didn't have another boy. He really wanted another son, so he could teach him how to play hockey. But Kendall didn't seem that mad that we had a girl, he loved Jocelyn so much.

I gently rocked my daughter in my arms, trying to get her to calm down. I didn't understand why she was so upset. I already fed and changed her, but she wouldn't stop crying. I tried putting her down for a nap, but even that didn't work. After a few minutes, Jocelyn calmed down, and started to drift off to sleep.

I let out a sigh of relief when she stopped crying. I walked down the hall towards Kendall and my room. I opened the door to the room, then gently placed Jocelyn in her crib. Once I made sure she was fast asleep, I went back into the living room. I plopped down on the couch and closed my eyes. I was really exhausted and I wanted to rest, but there just wasn't time for that anymore. Kendall would be home soon, and I still had to make dinner. I never get a break anymore.

"Papa?"

I opened my eyes to see Aria standing in front of me.

"What is it sweetie?" I asked.

"When is daddy coming home?" she asked.

"He will be home soon" I said.

Aria nodded, then went back to playing quietly on the floor. I noticed Chase wasn't with his sister like he normally was. I stood up from the couch to go look for my son. I went into the twins room, and found Chase playing on the mini swirly slide. I smiled from the doorway, then walked into the room.

"What are you doing baby?" I asked.

"Playing" he said.

"Be careful ok. I don't want you getting hurt" I said.

"Papa, can you play with me?" Chase asked.

"Sure" I said. "What did you want to play?"

Chase smiled, then touched my leg. He giggled then ran out of the room. I guess we were playing tag. I walked out of the room, and went back into the living room. I found Chase hiding under the coffee table.

"Hmm I wonder where Chase could be?" I asked.

Chase giggled, and I crouched down next to the table.

I looked under the table. "There he is!"

Chase giggled again, then ran down the hall.

"Baby, don't go in my room" I said.

Everything was quiet for a minute, then Jocelyn started crying. I sighed and headed for my bedroom. When I walked into the room, Chase ran and hid behind the bed. I walked over to the crib and picked Jocelyn up.

"Shh its ok" I said as I rocked her gently.

Chase poked his head out, but when I looked over at him, he quickly hid from me again. I turned back to Jocelyn and continued to rock her. After a few minutes, she finally fell back asleep. I gently placed her back in the crib, then went back into the living room.

I sat down on the couch, and rubbed my head. A headache was slowly approaching. I looked up and saw Chase standing near the hallway.

"Come here baby" I said.

Chase hesitated, then took a few small steps towards me.

"I'm not mad at you Chase" I said.

Chase walked up to me, and I placed him in my lap. Chase looked down at his lap, and started to play with his hands. I frowned and brought his face up to look at me. His green eyes were filled with tears.

"I'm not mad at you baby" I said.

"I sorry papa" he said.

"I'm not made ok" I said.

Chase nodded. "Kay"

I gave him a kiss on the head, then set him down.

"Now go in your room, and please be quiet" I said.

Chase nodded, then ran off towards his room. Aria quickly followed him, and I could soon hear them laughing. I laid my head back against the couch, and closed my eyes. I really wanted Kendall to come home. I wanted to relax and possibly take a nap. I opened my eyes when I heard my phone vibrate. I grabbed my phone off the coffee table, and opened the text I got from Kendall.

"_Hi babe. I just got off work and I will be home soon"-K_

I quickly texted back. _**"How soon?"-L**_

"_Soon. Why? Are you ok?"-K_

"_**I'm fine, but I'm really tired and I want a break"-L**_

"_Don't worry Logie, I will be home soon"-K_

"_**Ok"-L**_

"_I have a surprise for the twins =) -K_

"_**A surprise? What is it?"-L**_

"_You'll see ;__) -K_

"_**What are you up to Knight?"-L**_

"_You'll see babe. I'll be home soon. Love you __3"-K_

"_**Love you too 3"-L**_

I put my phone back on the coffee table, then went into the kitchen. I really needed to get dinner started. The kids would probably want their favorite, which was dinosaur chicken nuggets. The twins ran into the kitchen, and started running around me.

"Babies please stop running" I said.

The twins ignored me and continued to run back and forth between the kitchen and living room. My head started to throb, so I gently rubbed it. I really wanted Kendall to be home now. I looked up when the front door opened. Kendall walked in, but my eyes widened when I saw what he brought home.

"Puppy!" the twins said.

Kendall chuckled then went into the living room. The twins ran up to Kendall, and started to pet the puppy.

"A dog? That's the surprise?" I asked.

"A puppy" Kendall corrected. "And yes that's the surprise"

I sighed and walked into the living room. I sat down on the armrest of the couch and watched the dog play with the twins. I was a little unsure about having a dog, especially when it was a German Shepherd. I don't know how we were going to hide this.

"Where did you get the puppy?" I asked.

"The shelter. This little guy was abandoned, so I adopted him" Kendall said.

"But Kenny, we cant have a dog, especially this one" I said.

"Why not? He's playful and really sweet" Kendall said.

"But he's a German Shepherd, and these type of dogs grow up to be really big. We don't have any room for him, and I don't want Bitters to kick us out" I said.

"Logie, its fine. Besides, don't you want the kids to be happy? This is their first pet" Kendall said.

I sighed. "But Kenny, we don't have enough room. And dogs need a lot of room to play and…"

"Logie, stop worrying ok. I have all of this planned out. There is a second part to the surprise" Kendall said.

"There is?" I asked.

"You know how you said you would like to get a house in a few years?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah? But….."

"Well I found the perfect place for us. It has four bedrooms, and a spacious backyard. Its perfect for our little family" Kendall said.

"But how can we live there if we're barely making it here?" I asked.

"Logie, my mom and I talked to the owner of the house. I already put a down payment" Kendall said.

"So what does this mean?" I asked.

"We have a house. Aren't you happy?" Kendall asked.

"But what about our friends?" I asked.

"The house isn't that far from here, so James and Carlos can visit whenever they want" Kendall said.

"Oh ok" I said.

Kendall frowned. "You hate the idea, don't you?"

"No Kenny I don't. I'm actually really happy" I said.

Kendall stood up from the couch, and pulled me into a hug. I rested my head on his shoulder and held him tightly.

"I know you're scared Logie," Kendall whispered. "But don't be. We can do this"

"Ok" I said.

We pulled apart, and Kendall kissed me lightly on the forehead. Kendall grabbed my hand and led me over to the couch. I sat down next to Kendall, and he wrapped his arms around me. I smiled as I watched the twins play with their new friend. They would giggle whenever the puppy licked them.

"What did you name the dog?" I asked.

"I didn't name him yet. I decided to let the twins do it" Kendall said.

I nodded. "Oh ok"

"Babies, what are you going to name your puppy?" Kendall said.

"Can we name him Carlos?" Chase asked.

Kendall chuckled. "I don't think uncle Carlos would like it that you named a dog after him"

"He might" I said.

"Can we name him…..Sparky?" Aria asked.

"That's cute" Kendall said.

Aria smiled then gave Sparky a kiss on the head. Chase hugged the dog, then started giggling when he would get slobbered with kisses. The kids ran off to their bedroom, Sparky following close behind. I chuckled, then rested my head on Kendall's shoulder.

I was actually really excited about moving into a house, but I was also very scared. I would be so far away from everyone, and I don't think I could handle that. But if I had Kendall with me, then I would be fine. I'm always better when Kendall is by my side.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

"Kendall, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked.

'Logie, we are going to be fine. Don't worry about anything, and just be happy" Kendall said.

I sighed and looked out the car window. I was still a little nervous about the house, but I had to calm down. I almost wanted to back out of the whole thing, but it was too late. Today we were moving in.

I turned back when I heard the kids scream. I sighed in relief when nothing was wrong with them. They were only playing with the puppy. I looked over at Jocelyn and smiled. She was sleeping peacefully in her car seat. I turned back towards the front, and looked out the window again. We were now driving through a neighborhood. It looked like a pretty good place to raise my family.

Kendall pulled up to the house, and my eyes widened. The place was huge, but absolutely amazing. The house was painted a shade of white, and it had a big yard. Perfect enough for the kids and the dog to play.

"This is it?" I asked.

Kendall nodded. "Yup"

"Its…."

"Amazing, right?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah it is, but are you sure you still want to do this?" I asked.

"Logie, I don't think we can back out now. We're moving in today" Kendall said.

"Yeah" I said.

Kendall squeezed my hand and I looked at him.

"Its ok Logie. Everything is going to be fine, and we are going to love living here" Kendall said.

I nodded. "Ok"

"C'mon babe, lets check out our new home" Kendall said.

I nodded and got out of the car. Kendall took the twins out, then set them down. I took the baby carrier, and tried my best not to wake Jocelyn up. She wiggled for a bit, then fell back asleep.

Kendall took the twins up to the house, but I stayed behind. I was still really nervous about the whole thing, but I tried to calm my nerves. I was in fact the one who wanted to live in a house. This was a really big step, and I wasn't sure if I was ready for this. But I have Kendall with me. Together, we can do anything, and we've proved it.

We've managed to escape all the drama that Hollywood had to offer. We've managed to get through being torn apart from each other. We've also managed to raise three beautiful kids all on our own. And now, we can do this. I knew if Kendall and I had each other, we could get though anything that life threw at us.

"Logie, are you coming?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. I'll be there in a sec" I said.

Kendall nodded, then went back inside the house. I looked down at Jocelyn, then back up at the house. I took a deep breath, then walked up towards the house. Towards a new beginning.

**THE END**

**A/N: I am soooooooo sorry that i didnt update sooner. i had really bad writers block, and i kept getting distracted with my other stories. i hope the ending wasnt bad, and that you guys liked it. i have a question though. which one did you guys like the best, the first story or the second? please tell me which one you guys liked. and i was also thinking of maybe doing Logan and Kendall's wedding. should i? i might do it in a one shot or something. well thats the end of this story, but i have more to come =). i was actually thinking of doing a sad kogan, idk yet. well bye for now and a big thank you to everyone who has alerted, favorited and reviewed. it means a lot. Thanks again =D**


End file.
